Love in Basketball
by AnimeGamerWriter212
Summary: *REVERSE HAREM* Kuroko Natsume Tetsuya is a ghost, a shadow, a phantom. However, many boys notice her. One who just moved to Japan, others in a famous basketball team. Their bonds with her keep growing into love. Can one understand her and her pain in the past? Fem Kuroko x GoM. Did I do a good summary? Romance/Humor/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship(?). I hope my story is good. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Hello! Thanks for reading my fanfiction! In this story,Kuroko is a girl. The rest of the Generation of Miracles and Kagami are guys. This is a Reverse Harem. So,it's Female Kuroko x Kagami x Kise x Aomine x Midorima x Murasakibara x Akashi. I just love reverse harems and female Kuroko,so let's go!**

***Warning/Note: May have swearing. Female Kuroko will have her male counterpart's name until I can come up with a name for her. Momoi will be older. The male Kuroko will be mentioned here,but...prepare for some feels... ;_;***

* * *

_Tetsuya Kuroko. A phantom. A shadow. She was never noticed by society, except for six men who are in the famous Generation of Miracles, a certain red-haired man, and a pink-haired sweetheart. She was fine with it. Basketball was her life. Her older brother, whose name is also Tetsuya Kuroko, taught her how to play. As she grew up, she played with her loving older brother one-on-one in basketball. She had a lot of fun. She fell in love with basketball. But then...when she graduated from middle school, he went to his girlfriend's house while she was sick in bed with a cold. She felt better in the afternoon and waited for her big brother to come home and play basketball. She waited...and waited...and waited... She looked at the clock with worry. It was 4:38 p.m. He should have been home by now. She thought he was maybe in his basketball club. The doorbell rung. She got up from her bed and answered the door. It was her brother's girlfriend, Satsuki Momoi...and she was in tears. Kuroko asked what happened. The answer was enough to tear the poor blue-haired girl apart._

_"Kuroko-kun..." The pink-haired girl sobbed. "He...he got into a fight with some gang and got a lot of sports balls thrown to him. I couldn't help him. He collapsed and I took him to the hospital. Stupid gang!" This news alarmed though her ears._

_"Onii-san..." she breathed. "...is in a hospital...?" She started to shed a few tears. "He...must have had a terrible headache,right?"_

_Momoi shook her head. "The doctor's told me he was in a serious coma. I don't know how long though..." She continued sobbing. "I hope he doesn't die!" The female Kuroko joined her sobbing. She also hoped that her Onii-san doesn't die, since people can die from a coma._

_The next day, she visited the hospital with the pink-haired sweetheart to see her injured, unconscious brother in a mask. She couldn't believe it. Her brother looked horrible! She gripped on the basketball she and her Onii-san play with._

_"Thank god the police arrested the stupid street gang," Momoi stated, trying to cheer up her boyfriend's imouto. "They being put in trial now."_

_"Thank goodness," Female Kuroko replied. She walked near her brother and sat near him. Momoi did the same thing. Female Kuroko spoke first. "Onii-san...if you're in there..." She felt a lump on her throat. "Please...stay alive. For me,your imouto. And your kanojo, Momoi-senpai. And everyone else who loves you so much." She held back her tears and placed the basketball on the bed he was in._

_"Yes, Tetsu-kun," Momoi added. "I want you to live, we all want you to live! Please live..." Both tried not to cry or sob. A doctor came in and told the girls that they can leave. They nodded and exited the room. Female Kuroko let go all the tears she held. She didn't know if that's the last to see the male Kuroko. Momoi hugged the crying girl._

_"He'll be okay,I just know it," Momoi said. "If you want, you can stay at my house."_

_"B-but, what about my house?" she asked._

_"You can visit there. After all, our house's are close to each other." She smiled. "What do you say?" Female Tetsuya nodded._

_"Alright sweetie," Momoi grabbed her hand. "Welcome to my family! You can call me 'Onee-san' if you want." Female Tetsuya nodded again. They both left the hospital together. Kuroko thought that she can live a happy life with Satsuki-san. _

* * *

That was about several months ago. Kuroko Tetsuya is now a first year in Seirin High School. Her big brother used to be there. He made Seirin's basketball team win the Cups. Now what? She tried out for the club, but it turns out they only want boys on their team and boys ONLY. She decides to play basketball on the streets. She shot baskets all the time. Sometimes, Momoi would come with her and play basketball with her, since she's a basketball manager for another high school team. Today, she wasn't there, so she shot baskets. It didn't bore her at all. She practiced very well to make every basket with every throw.

Meanwhile, a red-haired man who goes by the name Kagami Taiga, walked by while eating a cheeseburger he got from a restaurant. Well, he was qualified for the Seirin basketball team. It meant nothing for him. Basketball was the same to him, no matter where he goes. If things get boring, he'll quit without a second thought. He kept on thinking about America until he heard dribbling and the basket vibrating. He looked at what was going on. He saw a girl with short light-blue hair and light-blue eyes in the Seirin girls' uniform. She was about 5'6. She was making baskets, one-by-one. He saw her before. She was in the basketball try-outs!

**Flashback:**

_Everyone was curious of this boy, Kuroko Natsume Tetsuya, was. Maybe he didn't make it?_

_"Alright, he's not here." The coach Riko Aida said. "Let's go practic-" A girl walked up to her and raised her hand, saying, "Excuse me." Riko froze in place._

_"I am Kuroko Natsume Tetsuya," she admitted. Riko let out a scream. A girl?! Joining a BOYS' basketball team?!_

_"What the hell?!" The captain Hyuga said. "Are you seriously a girl?! And where did you come from all of a sudden?!"_

_"I was here the whole time," Kuroko answered. "Yes, I am a girl." Kagami was confused. They allow girls in a basketball team? Or is she just stupid?_

_Riko thought of how she was in front of her face and why she's here in a try-out for BOYS! And why would she sign up?_

_"I'm sorry, Ms. Tetsuya," Riko began. "But this is a try-out for boys and boys only."_

_"Says the captain whom boys thought was going to be a guy," Kuroko talked back with the same face and tone in her voice. Riko felt like she was burning. "Plus," Kuroko added. "I know it's for the boys, but I still want to join." The light-blue-haired girl immediately took off her top, revealing her bra. All the guys in there were acting all perverted and wild. Kagami was blushing hardcore and turned away from the sight. He thought Kuroko was just joking around, but when she took off her top...she wasn't kidding. Why was he blushing though? He can't be perverted!_

_"Can you check me, Riko-san?" Kuroko asked._

_Riko sighed. "I am so sorry, Kuroko. But rules are rules. You can't join." Riko's eyes showed that she has some talent, but her numbers were low. "Please put your top back on and leave. I'm sorry." The topless girl looked like she was about to cry and rage._

_"Do you always go by the rules?" Kuroko asked._

_"I said LEAVE!" Riko demanded. Kuroko puts her top back on and quietly left. She muttered very quietly, "Good luck winning your games without the Ghostly Thief." Only Kagami heard that. What did she mean by "Ghostly Thief"? When he turned to see her leave, she was gone._

_"Her name sounded familiar though," Riko thought out loud. "Wait..." Her face brightened. "Kuroko Tetsuya!"_

_"You mean the player on our team last year?" Hyuga asked. What were they talking about? was what Kagami thought. They shouldn't turn her down like that. You don't HAVE to go by the rules sometimes._

_"She looked a lot like him too!" Riko sighed and face-palmed. "I should've let her join in." Her numbers matched hers as well. Riko sighed and repeated, "Anyway, let's go on with practice!"_

**End of Flashback**

They could've let her in the team! She's making every basket! Seriously, what the hell? Maybe he could give her some company. All of a sudden, he saw Kuroko in her bra. He rubbed his eyes and blinked. She was wearing a top. Kagami should probably stop imagining things. Too bad he couldn't get her in a bra out of his head. Since he felt a little bad for her, he offered in a loud voice, "Hey!" The girl stopped making baskets and turned to look at him. He continued, "Yeah, you! How about we both play a game? One-on-One?" There was silence for a moment. Then, the girl turned back and continued shooting baskets. What's with her?

_Okay, _he thought. _If you don't play, I will play! _He finished his cheeseburger and entered the basketball court she was in and snatched the ball from her. He dribbled all the way to the other He's easily going to win this-suddenly, the ball got snatched back. As he turned, he saw the girl throwing the ball and made a basket without looking. _Damn, she's good. _But, how did she snatch it from him although he's close to the basket?

"Amateur," she stated. Kagami hated that word! Anger was boiling through him. "One-on-One it is." She picked up the ball and threw it to him. "You go first." He caught it. He would want to go one-on-one with someone stronger, but this girl, she snatched his ball without him noticing her and shot it before he could stop her. He thought she could be an interesting person. And so, they started a long one-on-one match together.

He never made one shot. Kuroko kept on stealing the ball from him and shooting before he can stop her. One time during the match, he finally shot to the opposite basket. However, he didn't see it make the basket. He turned to see the light-blue-haired girl slam dunk the ball into the basket. Kagami was in awe. He had never seen a girl quite as good as this one. He knew one woman, but this girl Kuroko, man...

As Kuroko got the ball again, she looked around. "It's getting late," she said.

"So what?" Kagami stated. "Let's go-" Kuroko dropped the ball and interrupted, "I should get going," She turned to him and asked, "What's your name?"

"Taiga Kagami," he answered.

She bowed to him and smiled. "Thank you for the match. You are very kind, Kagami-kun." She then left the court. He turned to see Kuroko again, but then she was gone in a flash. He could've played more with him. That reminded him, since she attends Seirin High, he should make her qualify for the team whether if the coach likes it or not. She could make a great player for the team. It was stupid for Riko to turn her down like that! One thing popped on his mind: He lost to a girl shorter than him...

* * *

**And done! Be honest: What do you think of this chapter? Feel free to follow and/or review if you like! :)**

**Sorry if I'm confusing you with two Kurokos. When the two are around, I put "Male Kuroko" or "Male Tetsuya" for the Kuroko you know and "Female Kuroko" or "Female Tetsuya" for his imouto.**

**"Imouto" means "Little Sister". "Onii-san" means "Big Brother". "Kanojo" means "Girlfriend".  
**

**You didn't inspect that Female Kuroko to be good right? Her older brother is the same (being a shadow and all), but FYI, they both watched basketball on TV and online. She's a professional shadow. I made her have Midorima's ability and she can steal like a ghost. She's definitely a "Ghostly Thief" alright.**

**The next chapter will be her reuniting with Kise. Wonder how that will go?**

**Again, read/review/follow! You can also favorite too. And make sure you don't throw any flames (or hate) at me. :( You can also ask me any random question in your review. ;) Tell me if there's a typo or anything.**

**Until next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes Chapter two! Oh, and did I tell you that in this chapter, Female Kuroko will reunite with Kise-kun? Sorry, I kind of lied there. I hope you can forgive me. :( However, I put a childhood moment with him and Fem Kuroko. ;) Anyway, thank you all who followed, favorite, and/or reviewed my story! You're awesome! Meanwhile, this chapter will focus on Female Kuroko and Kagami's bond.**

**I forgot to tell you all: This will be based KnB's story, but with some things of my own. Carry on.**

**TrickToTricks: Thanks for your review! :D**

**innocence-creator: Thanks for your review and Tetsu-kun will be okay.**

***Warning: May have swearing. This chapter will be LONG, so watch out!***

* * *

_In grade school, Kuroko Natsume Tetsuya was anti-social and smart. She got straight As, honor rolls, and more benefits for an All-A student. She declines of presenting something or coming up to the blackboard to write something. She also sat alone during lunchtime. She was used to her anti-social-ness, so it didn't bother her if she didn't have any friends or not._

_Meanwhile, there was the flirt of the school. His name was Ryouta Kise. He had golden hair and eyes and really nice looking figure. His smiles, his giggles, his walking, his talking, it made him the most popular boy in school, the mostly good-looking, and the only person who has a fanclub ran by fangirls in town. Not only is he good-looking and all, but he is an ace in basketball and exams. However, there were rumors that he copies answers from someone else's paper to answer some questions that he couldn't answer or do the exact same thing his opponent in basketball was doing. Some other rumors added that he could be copying off of a smart person's paper for answers or professional basketball players for their moves. Therefore; he was considered a copycat. But his fangirls disagreed._

_But, throughout his years in grade school, there was that one girl he liked. She was the smartest person in school and she never went to a public event or did anything in public. She had hair was like the clear blue sky. Her eyes glistened like the sun. She looked as soft as the clouds in the sky. Her name was Kuroko Tetsuya._

_One day during lunch, he decided to build up all the bravery and courage to sit with her. He told his friends and fangirls that he needed to do something important privately. His friends said okay while his fangirls replied:_

_"I hope you're not gone for long, Kise-kun!"_

_"We'll miss you Kise-kun!"_

_"We'll be waiting!"_

_And so, he started to approach the table Kuroko was eating at. She was eating from a bento lunchbox. The lunch box was pink with swirly patterns all over it. Kise took a lot deep breaths and sat down at her table. "Hey," he greeted with a smile. "Do you mind if I sit here?" The girl looked up at him while she was chewing a vegetable. The attractive boy tried hard not to blush. He hoped that she could say no._

_"I do mind," she answered as she gulped down the veggie. Kise's heart cracked a little. He couldn't believe his ears. She DID mind._

_"I don't want a snobby, popular guy who copies for good answers and gets swooned over by a bunch of girls to sit with me," she continued. "So please leave. And don't try to flirt with me." She resumed eating from her bento. Kise couldn't believe it. He got rejected, by a girl he loved so much. His heart was broken into dust. He put his head down on the table to hide his tears. Kuroko looked at him with a saddened face and thought that she was a little too mean with him. She stood up, went to Kise, and gently patted Kise's golden yellow hair. He stopped crying and looked up at her._

_"Maybe that was too cold," the light-blue-haired girl stated. "I'm sorry that I made you cry." Kise wiped his wet face and pink eyes. She went on. "I guess you could stay here if you like."_

_"R-really?" he asked._

_She nodded. "We can talk about some things if you want."_

_He nodded back. "Y-yeah, th-thanks." His heart was being repaired. So, the two talked about school and their lives. They were both surprised by the fact that they both loved basketball. As time flew by, lunchtime was over. They both threw some uneaten food in the garbage._

_"By the way," Kuroko began. Kise was listening. "We can met tomorrow at the same place or hang out sometime." Kise's heart was fully repaired and he thought he was having the best day of his life!_

_"And sorry about misjudging you," Kuroko added. She planted a kiss on his cheek. "See you tomorrow!" She left with her bento box. The golden-haired boy touched the spot where she kissed him. He blushed so hard, he thought he was going to explode. This WAS the best day of his life! He stopped blushing and went back to his friends and fangirls._

* * *

The next day, practice was about to start in the Seirin school gym. There was a practice match between the first years and the second years. The first years and Kagami were there. Before he entered the gym, he was looking for Kuroko. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be found. He gave up and went to the gym. The first years were shaking and/or were talking in fear. Kagami regretted nothing. They were going against second years after all. And he loved strong opponents, so what the heck?

_Let's see what these rookies really have, _Riko thought. Just when she was about the blow the whistle and throw up the ball in the air, she spotted the girl from yesterday's try-outs, sitting on a chair, sipping from a cup. "Hold on," she said to the teams before she walked up to the girl. The girl looked up. Kagami thought where the hell she's been.

"Yes, Riko-san?" she asked. "What seems to be the matter?"

Riko sighed. "Look, if you're thinking of trying to join again, you're out of luck." Riko didn't mean her words though. This girl could be her best player's runner-up. But she couldn't break the rules.

"I'm not here to qualify again," Kuroko answered. "I'm just here for Kagami-kun. You can carry on with your match." She sipped from her cup again.

_She's here for me? _Kagami thought. _Why?_

"But, if you want, I could play too," Kuroko added. Riko thought. Her numbers are low, but she seems to have some talent in her.

"Maybe when I tell you to join," Riko said. "For now, just stay here and watch." The light-blue haired girl nodded as she sipped from her straw. Riko went back to the court, blew the whistle, and threw the basketball up in the air. The match then started. Kuroko watched as Kagami got the ball first and passed it to a first year guy. As he traveled the court, he then passed it back to Kagami. The red-haired man jumped up and dunked the basketball into the basket before anyone could stop him.

_He's powerful, _Kuroko thought. _No wonder I didn't give him a chance yesterday and that he made the team._

"That dunk was unbelievable!" one first year stated.

"Sugoii..." breathed another first year.

_They're better than I expected, _thought the female coach in awe. _Such destructive force for such unpolished, intuitive play!_

"This is unbelievable," Hyuga said, wiping his sweat away. _He's more than ready though. He's a monster! _

As the match continued, Kagami Taiga kept dunking and dunking and dunking! The score was 11-8, which meant that the first years were winning! The second years couldn't believe it!

"I can't believe the first years are this strong," Hyuga stated.

"That's only because Kagami is doing all the work," added Koganei, the guy with the face of a cat.

"Okay, Kuroko," Riko shouted across the court to Kuroko. "Change into a jersey and come to show what you've got!" She nodded as she stood up from her chair, put her cup on it, and left to the changing room. As she came back, she was wearing a jersey and shorts her size and some tennis shoes. She went to the court and next to Kagami. He looked down at her and saw her in her bra again. He blinked several times to see her in her jersey. _Damn it! _he thought in anger. _What the hell's happening with me?! I'm not perverted!__  
_

"Are you okay, Kagami-kun?" the blue-haired girl asked. He nodded. Riko blew the whistle again and threw the ball at the court. Kuroko got before anyone else did and dribbled all the way the second years' basket. She shot a basket. The second years were confused and so were the first years. They all thought, _When did she get the ball? _Riko was also surprised and confused.

_Why do I feel so uneasy all of a sudden? _she asked herself. Kuroko caught the ball and went back to the center of the court. She got the ball stolen from Hyuga and was going to make a basket. That was when he realized that the ball wasn't on his hands anymore. When he looked back, the girl passed it to Kagami and so, he dunked the basket. Did Hyuga steal the ball from her or was he imagining that he did? He couldn't remember.

On the other hand, Kagami was amazed. That girl immediately stole his ball without him noticing. Is that what she did with him yesterday at that basketball court the day before? At least she's not a second year or else he and the team would be toast!

Throughout the whole game, the first years was winning 31-8! It was all thanks to Kuroko and Kagami! But questions came up on everyone's minds. Like: Are the second years imagining or what?, What was going with Hyuga today?, and Did we seriously going to lose to a girl?! What the hell?!

One second year thought of figuring the girl out. She was using her lack of presence to play and steal. Plus, she can shoot without a single step and make it! Her presence was key to playing then? There was one or two technique names for that, but it couldn't come up on his mind. However, she was like the best player on the team last year. She was like a phantom, a ghost.

Kuroko wiped the sweat from her forehead with her jersey and held the ball tightly in her hands. It was 5 seconds left of the match. Hyuga and a few more second years blocked her and Kagami. With the guarding, they should win. However, once Hyuga and a few more second year guys covered Kuroko, she wasn't there. Hyuga cursed himself and looked at their basket, which Kuroko dunked the ball in. She didn't dunk as hard as Kagami did, but it made it in.

_What?! How... _Hyuga was very shocked and surprised. How can a girl do such things? How can she escape without notice? Steal without notice? Riko was thinking of the same thing. How? This girl has what it takes to be on the team, but still, how did she do all of that?

Kagami was surprised that she escaped the second years' wall and dunk a shot in. All by herself. And she was fast too. She won it for the team. She was a professional. And Kagami loves professionals...

...

Later, after the practice, Kagami went to a restaurant in his usual clothing. He ordered a large amount of cheeseburgers. He took the tray of the many cheese burgers and sat at a table. Just when he was about to eat one cheeseburger, he noticed someone sitting with him. He turned and saw Kuroko drinking from a cup while staring at him. He almost choked on the cheeseburger after he munched one piece in shock.

"Hello, Kagami-kun," Kuroko greeted.

He swallowed that whole piece of cheeseburger and asked, "Where'd you come from? What are you doing?"

"I was sitting here first," she answered. "And I love this place's vanilla milkshakes." She took a sip.

"Well, go somewhere else," Kagami suggested.

"Why?" she asked.

"If people see us here, they're going to think we're friends," Kagami explained.

"Or a couple," Kuroko added. Kagami had a hint of red on his face, but he stopped immediately. "This is my usual hangout." She started drinking her milkshake again. Kagami wanted to congratulate Kuroko for play in the basketball court. He grabbed one of the cheeseburgers from his tray and tossed it to her. "Here," he said. She caught it.

"You did well today," Kagami complimented. "You made the team won, so you earn one of these." He smiled at her. She looked down at the unwrapped burger, smiled at him, and said, "Arigatou." He started to blush again. Why was he blushing? He covered his face and tried to stop blushing.

Later on, they exited the restaurant. While they were walking, Kagami decided to ask Kuroko something since she's a basketball maniac.

"By the way," he started. "Have you heard of this 'Generation of Miracles' group?" He heard rumors about it. He just moved from America, so he doesn't know anything at all in Japan. She nodded. He went on. "How strong are they? If I played against them, how will I do?"

"You will be destroyed instantly," Kuroko answered.

Kagami made a face. "Why did you have to put it like that?!"

"The five prodigies have each gone on to play in their own schools," Kuroko explained while thinking of some memories of them. Those were good memories. "One of those schools will stand to the top."

Kagami sighed. "Well, that's great. That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me." He grinned. "I've decided. I will crush all of them and become Japan's best player!" He was thinking of when he will be Japan's best player.

"I don't think that's possible," Kuroko disagreed. He got a little angry and yelled, "Hey!" She continued. "If you had hidden talent, I wouldn't know." She looked at a glowing walk sign. "But, from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet." The glowing walk sign said to walk across the road. The two of them did that and went to another sidewalk. Kuroko turned to Kagami.

"I've also decided, Kagami-kun," stated Kuroko. "I can practice with you to boost your chance of winning. And I will go easy on you. I too, want to be Japan's best player, but not the very best." Kagami thought it wouldn't be so bad, as long as she kept her word about going easy on him.

"Thank you for the walk and conversation, Kagami-kun," she said as she kissed the tall man on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked away and disappeared from sight. Now, Kagami couldn't stop blushing. He covered his face and walked to his home. Why did she do that? To show appreciation? Maybe it's appreciation, but why was he blushing? He shouldn't ask so many questions, so he ignored them and continued walking back to his home.

...

The next day, Kagami was practicing alone in a basketball court early in the morning. Last night's conversation with him and Kuroko echoed in his head. He was full of energy and was very happy. He shot many baskets with a smile on his face. _Oh man! I'm so excited!_ _I can't stay still! _As he dribbled to the basket, he shot the ball o the basket. _I don't care if it's an official match. I just wanna play them!_ The ball made it in the basket. He was up and ready for the day.

...

In Seirin High, Kagami asked Hyuga if he could play a game. The answer was, "A game? You can't play yet."

Kagami was shocked. "What? Why not, Captain? How am I not good enough?!"

"You're still a trial member," the guy with the glasses answered. "You're not an official member yet."

"Huh?!" Kagami had all the energy and all of it was wasted?! He doesn't think so!

In a classroom, Riko was playing a basketball game in a PSP. "I knew you had potential!" Riko said to herself. She put the game down and grabbed her milk. "Nothing beats cultivating talent." As she drank her milk, a pair of hands slammed her desk and a voice yelled, "Coach!" She spit out her milk at the person in shock. Kagami wiped the milk off with his sleeve and continued in a loud voice, "Give me the official club membership form!"

Riko wiped the dripping milk on her lips and said, "What is with today? Just how impatient are you rascals?"

"What'd you call me?"

"Well, you have potential, and we've got room on the bench, so we'd be happy to have you!" The female coach concluded with a smile. Kagami grabbed the form.

"Now I can play in a game, right?" he asked to be accurate. He was about to leave until Riko ordered, "Hold it right there." He stopped.

"I'll only accept your form on Monday at 8:40 on the roof," she informed. He thought about that and left. While he was walking down the hallway, he saw the basketball club's flyer on a rookie tournament.

"He wasn't kidding," the red-haired man noted.

"Yes, they're strong." a girl's voice added. Kagami froze in place and almost screamed. That voice belonged to none other than Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Why can't you show up normally?!" he asked in almost a mad mood. "Stop coming out of nowhere!"

Kuroko put a finger to her lips and pointed at a sign that said, "Library". He wished that he could beat the crap out of her, but she's a girl. And they got really close to friends. He decided to calm down. "Are you trying to make fun of me?" he calmly asked. The blue-haired girl shook her head.

"What really happened to the Generation of Miracles," Kuroko began. "Is that they all went on to play for strong schools." _How could she know that much? _Kagami thought. _Maybe she was part of the Generation of Miracles? No. I should ask. _

"Hey, Kuro-" he was saying before noticing that she was gone. Kuroko does have her logic.

...

On a Monday night, Kagami went to the same restaurant as yesterday, ordered another load of cheeseburgers, and sat at a table again. He muttered to himself, "I can't believe he got so angry over a little shouting." Just when he was about to eat one cheeseburger, a girl's voice asked, "You got in trouble, Kagami-kun?" He then saw Kuroko drinking her vanilla milkshake. He ripped off a big piece of cheeseburger in surprise. He then swallowed it.

_Where did she come from?! _he thought.

"Maybe I should go somewhere else," he said. How come she asked, "_You got in trouble, Kagami-kun?" _She was there at the rooftop this morning in school.

**Flashback:**

_On the rooftop five minutes before a school assembly began, Riko told the qualified players to yell their year, class, name, and goals to the seated students. She said if they didn't accomplish their goals, they'll have to strip naked and confess their feelings to the girl they love. All of them freaked out. Kagami cringed, since he was developing feelings for Kuroko... But he won't hold back. After all, she'll be the reason why his goal will be accomplished._

_"This'll be easy," Kagami said as he was walking to the bars._

_"Good luck, Kagami-kun," a girl's voice said. Everyone turned to see Kuroko leaning on a wall. Kagami should've gotten used to her coming out of nowhere._

_"Where'd you come from?!" one first year asked in shock. "And why're you here?!"_

_"I was here this whole time," Kuroko answered. "And I'm here for Kagami-kun."_

_"Tch, why?" another first year asked. "Because he's your KARESHI?" Kagami was blushing and angry. Why the hell did he zero in on KARESHI?! __The light-blue-haired girl shook her head._

_"Don't lie." The first year jerk grinned. "You two are dating!" The rest of the guys were singing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song until Riko interrupted, "Unless you DO want to strip naked and confess to your crush now, that will be fine with me!" The boys then stopped. Riko was tired of them making fun of Kagami and Kuroko. She had a similar thing happened to her and Hyuga a year ago._

_Kagami jumped on the bars and announced what Riko wants him to announce. Kuroko thought that not only he's strong, but very determined too. She likes people like him. After he was done, he jumped off of the bars and went back to the group. Every other guy did what Kagami did (except for him jumping on the bars). When the last guy finished speaking, the door flipped open and revealed an angry teacher. "Hey!" he shouted. Everyone turned and not only saw the teacher, but they didn't see Kuroko anymore. Did she leave? She was there when the other guys spoke out, so why did she leave NOW? Because she doesn't want to be in trouble? Afterwards, the group got scolded about their doings._

**End of flashback.**

_That reminds me, _he kept thinking. _Why did she leave like just like that?_

"Oh yeah," Kuroko reminded herself. "The rooftop thing. You guys aren't allowed on the rooftop anymore, I heard. What will you do if you can't join the basketball team?"

Kagami grinned. "That's not gonna happen."

"We'll see."

The red-haired man thought of something and asked, "By the way, Kuroko, how do you know so much about the Generation of Miracles? Are you a fan of them?" The sky-blue-haired female didn't answer and sipped her vanilla milkshake. Kagami decided to ask her another question that came to his mind. "Is there some reason why you play basketball?" She suddenly stopped sipping. She looked up at him with a slightly saddened face. Why did she have that face?

"My brother," she answered in a serious and depressed tone. "My brother is the reason why I play basketball." Kagami felt a little bad. She was speaking like she was in a funeral. Did something happen to her brother?

"Why?" he asked in curiosity.

"I'd rather not talk about it here," she noted. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I-it's okay! S-sorry I asked." Now he felt terribly bad! He wished he could punch himself right now.

"To answer your other question, Kagami-kun," she started to change the subject. "I was friends with the Generation of Miracles. And I was their co-manager." She was back to normal now, which made Kagami feel better. She looked out the window and smiled. She had many flashbacks of her and the team hanging out and more. She sighed happily. To Kagami, at least she wasn't sorrowful anymore. "We'd hang out all the time and practice hard together." Kuroko sighed happily once more. "Good times..."

"However," she said. "Our team had one core principle: Winning is everything." She began to explain. "Instead of teamwork, we needed to push the individual talents of each other to win. Nothing could beat us, but we weren't a team. The five of them approved, but I felt like we were lacking something important."

"Well, so what?" said Kagami. "Are you going to beat the Generation of Miracles in your own way? Or are you just too badass for them?"

"First of all, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said. "Although I'm very talented, I never beat them in a game before." That surprised Kagami a lot. Were they THAT talented?

"Second of all," she went on. "That's what I was thinking."

"Seriously?"

"Seeing your passion for basketball and your determination really struck me. So now my other reason to play basketball is to try to make you and your team the best in Japan."

Kagami stood up. "We're not gonna TRY." He paused. "We're going to BE the best."

Tetsuya smiled. "Hai." Kagami suddenly saw her in her bra. He looked away from her with his face burning.

"Maybe we can talk more outside," the red-haired man suggested. The light-blue-haired cutie nodded as she stood up as well. Kagami grabbed some cheeseburgers and stuffed them in his bag. They left the restaurant.

* * *

**Okay! What do you think? Did you like the Female Kuroko x Kise childhood moment? What about the Female Kuroko x Kagami moments?**

**"Sugoii" means "Amazing". "Kareshi" means "Boyfriend". "Hai" means "Yes" or "Yeah".**

**Kagami just couldn't get the image of Female Kuroko in a bra, huh? Well, I think it's called, "being scarred", so yeah. But it'll fade soon.**

**In the NEXT chapter, Female Kuroko will reunite with Kise-kun! Sorry for the misunderstanding.**

**This chapter should've been published on Saturday, but my account got logged out while I was done and so, I had to sign in. Three, I say THREE hours of work was lost! So I had to rewrite the whole thing. T^T This also happened to me when I was writing my Fairy Tail fanfic.**

**R&R! F&F! It would be very much appreciated! :D Tell me if there's a typo or anything. No flames. You can also tell me a random question. **

**Until next time! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the chapter where Female Kuroko will reunite with Kise-kun! :D**

**innocence-creator: Thanks for your review!**

**Pugslover: When I read your first review, I was like O_O and was going to say, "But he's not dead though...". Thanks to your other review, that didn't happen. I would be scarred as well if I kill Male Kuroko off. Otherwise, thanks for your other review! :D I think the fast update streak will be broken thanks to SCHOOL! :(**

***Warning: May have swearing. There will be a Female Kuroko and GoM childhood moment in this chapter. Part one though. There will also be a Kise x Kuroko moment. :3***

* * *

_Kuroko and Kise had been hanging out ever since the day they first talked to each other. It made his friends and fangirls curious though. He always told them that he has to do something important and then leaves. Why though? All of them thought that he wasn't doing something important. He was doing something else. What was it? Was it a girl? Kise's fangirls refused to believe that. He can't leave because of some girl...right?_

_One day, when Kise used his cheesy "important" excuse, one of his friends, Aomine, grabbed his arm when he was going to walk away. "And what is this 'important' task you have to do?" Kise froze and thought that they figured him out._

_"Yeah, Kise-kun," added a fangirl who had the tone of a psychopath. "What is this 'important' thing?" She was looking all Yandere with all the other fangirls. Kise had to think of something. Thinking, thinking, thinking...got it!_

_"I have a girl to meet," Kise admitted accidentally. He suddenly froze and thought of slapping himself. That was NOT what he was supposed to say! His friends were shocked while his fangirls prepared their air torture weapons._

_"You're meeting a GIRL?!" Aomine said in shock. He wondered if the girl was hot._

_"And who is this GIRL, Kise-kun?" a fangirl asked in a Yandere tone._

_"Yeah, Kise-kuuun," all the other fangirls agreed also in a Yandere tone. Kise's words just lead him to trouble. Now there is NO way he could-_

_"Hello, Kise-kun," a girl's voice greeted. Everyone looked and saw Kuroko standing there with her bento box._

_Kise blushed like insane. "K-K-Kurokocchi!" Her cuteness just couldn't handle the golden-haired boy._

_"Kurokocchi?" Kuroko repeated. Aomine expected a girl with big oppai or something. His other friend, or "friend", Shintaro Midorima, actually flinched at the sight of her. He was afraid of her. Mostly because she has higher grades than him. And she wasn't carrying a lucky item!__ He couldn't stand her. He tries to keep his cool and push his glasses up._

_One fangirl stomped over to Kuroko and struck an angry bull's face. Kuroko said, "Hi."_

_"So," she began. "YOU'RE the girl?"_

_"What?" Kuroko asked in confusion. "Kise-kun told you guys about me?" Kise wished he was sleeping in his homeroom and he was just having a bad dream._

_"You're not DATING Kise-kun, are you?" the Yandere fangirl asked. The blue-haired girl shook her head. All the fangirls sighed in relief._

_"WHY is Kise-kun visiting you ALL the time?"_

_"Because we're friends."_

_Kise got hit by an imaginary sign that read, "Friend". He wished she and him were more than friends..._

_"Okay. That's all I'm going to ask." The fangirl went back to her club of fangirls. _

_Kise nervously chuckled and smiled. "W-well, Kurokocchi, uh, let's go back to our table where we-"_

_"You know," Midorima spoke out. "We could just in...vite her to our table, Kise." He dreaded every word he said. He wanted Kuroko NOWHERE near him! But he's Kise's "friend" for now, so he had to be nice._

_"Not a bad idea, Midorimacchi," Kise agreed. "What do you think, Kurokocchi?" She immediately nodded._

_"That's okay with me," she said. "And what's with 'cchi'?" Later, when they were at Kise's table, she saw 2 more boys. One had purple hair that reached his shoulders and the other with one different eye color. Kuroko got really curious of that kid and sort of blushed looking at him. She stopped immediately._

_She got introduced. Then she learned that the dark-blue-haired boy was Daiki Aomine, the green-haired boy Shintaro Midorima, the purple-haired boy Atsushi Murasakibara, and the heterochromatic eyed,red-haired boy Seijurou Akashi. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Kise started to get jealous all of the sudden._

**To be continued...**

* * *

The next day in Seirin, many students were looking out the window in awe. Kagami just entered his classroom and saw this. He walked to the crowd and saw what they see: A message painted on school grounds reading, "We Will Be The Best In Japan". He grinned. He knew who did this and he knew why.

Riko was in the classroom as well. She smiled. "This could be interesting enough to work," she was saying to herself.

In the basketball club boys' locker room, the whole team was changing into jerseys. Koganei suddenly saw a magazine. "Huh? Is this..." He picked it up. It read, "Monthly Basketball Magazine". It looked old though. He realized something. "Didn't this issue came out when the Generation of Miracles existed?" He showed it to Hyuga, who flipped through the pages.

"All the players are featured," he noted. As he flipped one page, he saw Kuroko with a clipboard in her hands and a whistle too. He almost lost his balance. Koganei did the same.

"Kuroko's featured here?!" Hyuga asked, very surprised.

"I was asking myself the same question!" Koganei said.

"What? Let me see-" many guys gathered around them to see the article. They were all shocked and surprised. Suddenly, the door flipped open. It showed Kuroko. Half of the guys weren't fully dressed.

"I wonder how did that end up here..." Kuroko took one step, but was stopped by many guys.

"A girl shouldn't go into a boys' locker room!" said one.

"I heard boys do the same to girls," the light-blue-haired girl said back. It was true.

"But...WE'RE HALF-NAKED!"

"Doesn't bother me. Plus, I took my top off at the try-outs, didn't I?" The boys had their perverted faces on.

Hyuga threw the magazine to Kuroko. She caught it. "Here," he said. "NOW CLOSE THE DOOR!" She did as told. To Hyuga, it's very rude of her to just barge in like that.

"Besides," Kuroko yelled through the door. "Riko-san is back. You guys are going to do a practice game."

"Do you know who we're playing?" Hyuga asked through the door.

"No," she answered. "She was skipping though." Inside the room, Hyuga was shocked. _She was skipping?! _he thought.

"Be ready everyone," he warned the whole room. "If she's skipping, then our next opponent's gonna be real tough." Kuroko was thinking about who the team is going up against. What team?

...

At the Seirin school entrance, a man with golden hair wearing a a gray suit and black tie appeared. He looked at the building. "So, this is Seirin?" he said. "New and pristine, just like I expected." As he walked through the entrance, many girls notice him.

"Isn't he hot?" one asked.

"And tall! Wait, is he..." another one added.

"The model?! *fangirls*" another one finished.

As usual, he had fangirls following him and asking for his autograph.

...

In the gym, the practice match began. A first-year passed the ball to Kagami. He caught it, but then was blocked by Izuki. He took a step to the right, then dribbled at the left, which fooled the second-year. Izuki chased him to block him again, but the red-haired man turned from him quickly and dunked the ball into the basket.

_Nice agility, _Kuroko thought. _I'm proud, Kagami-kun! _

"Awesome shot," cheered one first year.

"He's amazing," complimented Koganei. "Such a quick turn at full speed!"

"He might even beat the Generation of Miracles!" a second-year said. Many agreed. Kuroko thought of what she said a couple of nights ago. "_But from what I've seen you wouldn't even reach their feet." That was what I said but... _she was thinking.

"Gather 'round, everyone!" Riko ordered. The team went to her. When she said what the team was going against, Hyuga said, "A practice game against Kaijou High School?!"

Riko nodded. "They won't disappoint us. We'll put plenty of first years on the court."

"'Disappoint us'? They're better than us!" someone on the team said.

"Are they that good?" asked another.

"They're strong on the national level," one answered.

"They play in the Inter-High every year!"

"And this year," Riko began. "Kaijou got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta."

"What?!"

"Him?!"

"The Generation of Miracles?!"

Kagami grinned and thought, _I never thought I'd get to play them so soon. What a blessing. I'm getting so excited! _

_Kise-kun? _Kuroko asked herself in her head as she rose up from her seat. _Oh no..._

"Apparently, Kise works as a model," Hyuga informed. Kuroko rolled her eyes. _Of course, why can't he be a model?_

"Seriously?" a first year asked.

"Good-looking AND good at basketball? That's brutal," Koganei said.

Riko sighed. "Baka..." She suddenly heard chattering. She turned and saw many girls chattering and looking. There were more upstairs! Riko saw what they were there for. Kuroko left her seat and joined the group for a closer look at what's happening. Her eyes grew large. _Is that...is he..._

"What's going on?" Riko asked.

The tall man with golden hair said, "Uh, I didn't mean this to happen." He was signing a girl's notebook.

Kuroko mouthed, "That's..."

_What is the Generation of Miracles' Kise Ryouta doing here? _Riko thought.

"If you mind, could you wait for a few minutes," Kise asked.

Kuroko decided to say something to her friend she didn't see for several months now, but decides to hold it until he was done with the girls. Five minutes later, when one fangirl left, Kise sighed. "There." When he said that, Kuroko sneaked into the team to hide.

"What...what are you doing here?" Hyuga asked while being a bit scared. Kuroko peeked a little bit. She can definitely see that her long, golden-haired friend changed.

Kise walked to the team. "When I heard our next opponent was going to be Seirin," -he stopped- "I remember one of my friends going there, so I thought of saying hi to her." _Her? _The whole team thought.

"I heard she's with the basketball team, so I thought visiting here. Now, where is she?"

"Describe 'her'," Riko asked.

"Light-blue hair and eyes, 5'6 in size-" That was when Kuroko decided to appear out of nowhere. She greeted, "Konichiwa, Kise-kun." Everyone looked at her. Kise's eyes twinkled. It was her! It was really her! He couldn't help but run to her and hug her tightly.

"Kurokocchiii!" he cried. "I missed you so much!" Many don't know how much Kise missed Kuroko. She couldn't help but hug him back. She missed him too.

"I missed you too, Kise-kun," she said, smiling.

"Ryouta Kise," Koganei read from the magazine. "Though he started basketball in his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko regular in a heartbeat. While he has less experience than the four, he's a rapidly moving all-arounder."

"Since your second year?" the guy with glasses asked.

Kise un-hugged Kuroko and answered, "That article exaggerated quite a bit. I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch."

"You ARE the worst of the bunch," Kuroko joked.

Kise made a crying face to her. "You're so mean!" He turned back to the team. "Anyway, they bullied me for it."

"Yeah, and I remember calling you a kitty-cat," Kuroko continued joking, giggling after.

"I am NOT a kitty-cat!" Kise said as he made that crying face to her again. Kise suddenly saw a basketball coming toward him in full throttle. He stopped it with one of his hands. The one who threw it was Kagami.

"Ow!" Kise interjected. "What was that for?"

Kuroko looked at Kagami with a slight of hate in her eyes. "Kagami-kun! What the heck?"

He grunted. "Sorry for interrupting with your little reunion. Don't tell me you came all the way here to greet us." He gestured with his hand. "Why don't you play with me a little, pretty boy?"

"Aw, really? I'm not sure if I'm ready yet," -he picked up the ball- "But I just..." He began thinking. Kuroko was thinking what was up with Kagami. He should just ask instead of throwing it with hard force out of nowhere. Kise decided. "Fine, let's do it." He tossed the ball to Kagami. "I have to thank you for that display." Kagami caught the ball.

"Unbelievable," Both Kuroko and Riko sighed and breathed.

"This could be bad," the light-haired girl whispered to Riko.

"Huh?" she said.

And so, the one-on-one match between Taiga Kagami and Ryouta Kise began. Kagami passed it to Kise to start. Kise stepped to the right, then dribbled to the left. Kagami was chasing him to block him, but Kise quickly turned away from him and was about to dunk the basket. Riko and Kuroko noticed something. Riko thought, _He learns plays as soon as he sees them and make it his own. It's not a simple imitation. _Kuroko thought, _So, Kise-kun decides to use Kagami's last move? That kitty-cat..._

Kagami got shocked and was thinking, _R__idiculous! That was what I did! You've got to be kidding! _He jumped to block Kise from dunking, but it was too late. He dunked it just like Kagami did, only stronger. _What?! He's quicker and stronger than me!_ The red-haired man fell to the ground, defeated. _"You will be destroyed immediately," _Kuroko wasn't kidding!

"This IS the Generation of Miracles," a first year said. "Kuroko, your friend's way too good."

"I don't know that person," she muttered.

"Huh?"

"To be honest, I may have underestimated him until now. It's been several months since I left them, but..." She paused. "The Generation of Miracles has improved quickly than I thought." Heck, she WAS their co-manager! She bit her lip.

Kise put his hand on the back of his head. "I don't know about this." Kagami looked up. "After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now." Kise turned and walked to Kuroko. "Give us Kurokocchi." The whole team was confused.

"Come join us," he offered Kuroko. He put out his hand. "Let's play basketball together again. I seriously respect you, Kurokocchi. It's a waste being here. What do you say?" The blue-haired girl was thinking. Then said, "I am honored to hear you say that, Kise-kun," She bowed down to him. "But, I must respectively decline your offer."

Kise's heart began to sadden up. "What? That doesn't make any sense. Besides, this isn't like you. Winning is everything! Why didn't you go somewhere better?"

"My thinking has changed since then," she answered. "More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun. I told him we'd beat you and the rest of the Generation of Miracles."

"It isn't like you to joke around like that."

Kagami suddenly smirked. _This is the Generation of Miracles. They are really amazing. And there's four other guys stronger than him! I can't help but smile. _He stopped thinking and said, "What are you doing? I was about to say that, Kuroko."

"Plus, my humor is degrading. So, I'm serious." Kuroko said to Kise. Kise just wanted Kuroko again. Sweet, pretty Kuroko. Not only back on the team, but be right next to him, like the old times.

**Flashback:**

_After school, Kuroko found Kise walking alone. She thought of joining him, so she walked to the golden-haired boy and walked right next to him. He noticed and jumped back in shock._

_"Oh, it's you, Kurokocchi," he said. He sighed in relief. "I thought you were a burglar or something."_

_"Why would you think that?" she asked. Kise shrugged._

_"You did well today, kitty-cat," Kuroko said while giggling. Kise made his cute crying face at her and babbled, "I'm NOT a kitty-cat, Kurokocchi!"_

_"Well, there's one thing. Your copying ability. That and your attitude makes you a kitty-cat."_

_"That's true about my ability, but I'm still not a kitty-cat!"_

_Kuroko made her hands look like begging cat paws and made a cute neko face. "Meow~" she said. Kise thought that what she did was so darn kawaii! She continued. "I am Ryouta Kise. I am the kitty-cat of the Generation of Miracles. Meow~" Kise was still thinking that was too darn cute, but he told Kuroko to stop. And so, she did. They were talking about the day and the next game until they stopped at Kise's home. _

_"Well, thanks for walking with me," Kise thanked the light-blue-haired girl. "It's better than walking to my home...alone..." He suddenly trailed off. Kuroko got curious of why he trailed off._

_"What's the matter?" she questioned. "Is something wrong?" Kise shook his head immediately. Kuroko disagreed by saying, "Your face. It's definitely telling me that something's the matter." Kise felt really uncomfortable, so he said bye and rushed into his home. Kuroko thought what was wrong with him. Did he get bullied or what?_

_..._

_Kise's home phone rang later on. He checked the number that was calling him. It was Kuroko's number. Why was she calling? He picked up his phone and said, "Kurokocchi?"_

_"What was with you earlier? You were acting all depressed." she asked. The golden-haired boy thought that she shouldn't bring it up._

_"Kise-kun? Are you there?" She was getting too curious. He had no choice but to answer her question._

_"There were some boys who pick on me all the time when I walk home from school, and they're not playfully picking on me like you and the guys are. They...call me horrible things and sometimes do horrible things to me too. They're picking on me because I'm popular. So now, I don't know if they were going to bully me or not." Kise shed one tear while remembering one of the boys calling him a girly loser and pushing him to a wall._

_"Oh. Awww. I'm...I'm sorry, Kise-kun," she replied in a sad tone in her voice. "I'll always be on your side then!" He almost jumped from that comment._

_"What?"_

_"I'll always walk with you so those stupid boys won't pick on you!" she remarked. "And if they do, I'll stand up for you. So, you don't have to worry about the bullies picking on you, okay?" Kise tried to hold back his tears of joy, but failed. He was so happy that he had someone that can stand up for him._

_"Th-tha-thank you so much, Kurokocchi!" he cried. "I-I'm so happy! Just, th-thanks."_

_Kise could feel Kuroko's beautiful, heartwarming smile through her voice. "You're welcome, Kise-kun." Now, Kise didn't have to worry about the bullies! Kuroko can handle them!_

**End of flashback**

Now that Kuroko left them after the accident with her older brother, he was picked on ever since. He just wanted Kuroko back again. But, he learned how to deal with it. Every single day. If Kuroko were to attend Kaijou, that wouldn't be a problem. So now, he has to deal with Kuroko's words, although he just wants to steal her away and keep her somewhere.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 3! What do you think?**

**A "Yandere" is a person who's sweet and innocent on the outside, but in the inside, they are cold and violent. They killed for their loved ones. "Baka" means "Idiot" or "Stupid" (or "Cow" in the Phillipines). "Neko" means "Cat". "Kawaii" means "Cute".**

**Poor Kise. He's gets picked all the time because he's popular. :'( I hate bullies! We all hate bullies, do we? :(**

**The next part of Kuroko and the GoM will be in the next chapter. ;)**

**R&R! F&F! I would really appreciate it! Tell me if there's a typo or anything. You can also ask me a random question. Thanks for your all of your support so far! Love ya! Byas! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the third chapter! Enjoy!**

**innocence-creator: Well, let's say he's a lost, poor kitty-cat. But I do agree that he's more of a lost puppy.**

** idea. getthe: He's not forgotten, just that talking about him would be mournful, right? I mean, Kuroko is trying to not think of her severely injured brother so that she could be herself again. And Male Kuroko is not part of the GoM. Weird, huh? He's a year older than them and Female Kuroko, so he's not in GoM in this story.**

**whiteicewolf: Thanks for your review! :D**

***Warning: May have language.***

* * *

_Kuroko, Kise, and his friends were talking about each other and how they met. Most of the time, Kuroko couldn't stop staring at Akashi. There was something about him that made her like, no, love him. What was it? Kise noticed and got jealous. She had that look in her eye when she was staring at Akashi. His fangirls looked at him with that eye...Kise thought it couldn't be! Could Kuroko fall for Akashi?! How?!_

_"Uh...Kurokocchi?" he said to her. She snapped out of her staring and looked at Kise. "Why...are you staring at Akashicchi?"_

_"Oh-oh-uh..." she stuttered. "His eyes..."_

_"What about my eyes?" Akashi said. Kuroko stared into the boy's red and yellow orbs. It was like she was under a spell just looking into his eyes._

_"Eh, she thinks they're weird," Murasakibara stated. Akashi stomped on the purple-haired boy's foot. The snacking boy winced from the pain._

_"Don't you say that ever again, Atsushi!" he barked. Murasakibara almost whimpered. Kuroko thought, Is he really this cruel? He did say that he controls his friends._

_"Now, my eyes, Kuroko?" Akashi said like nothing ever happened._

_"Err...well...uh..." she stuttered. "I think your eyes...I like your eyes." Akashi almost jumped in shock._

_"What? You...like my eyes...?" he repeated._

_Kuroko nodded. "Y-yeah. I do like your eyes." Akashi, somehow, felt a little moved. How can someone actually LIKE his eyes? Most of the time, his "friends" would say that his eyes look very weird behind his back. Why did she like his eyes?_

_"One's red and one's yellow," she continued. "I think that's pretty cool. I never seen a person with two different eyes before. You must be special." She smiled. Akashi didn't know what to say. Was she lying? It's weird, he was supposed to know right away!_

_"Can I have your juice, Kuro-chin?" asked Murasakibara. She shook her head at him. Akashi still was thinking of why she liked his eyes. He should know right away!_

_"Akashi?" said Midorima. "Are you okay?" He snapped out of his thoughts and replied, "Yeah. Of course I am." Such lies, they both thought._

_"I think it's time to go," Kuroko noted, looking around. She packed her half-empty bento box and began to leave._

_"Wait," Akashi ordered. The light-blue haired female turned around. "Meet us after school in the street basketball court today."_

_"What? Why?" she asked._

_"We want to see how good you are in basketball," the red-haired boy said._

_"Eh? We do?" the potato-chip-munching boy questioned. Akashi elbowed Murasakibara at the stomach. The boy then said, "Oh yeah. W-we do." Poor Murasakibara gets hit all the time by Akashi due to his attitude of his._

_"H-how do you know I play basketball?" Kuroko asked. "Kise never mentioned it to you guys." As a matter of fact, she wasn't lying. Kise didn't remember mentioning her love for basketball to his friends._

_"Just do that, okay?" he demanded. Kuroko nervously nodded and left. In her mind, she was wondering how Akashi knew her love for basketball. They just met! How could he know that?_

**To be continued again...**

* * *

Days later, the whole team was at Kaijou Private High School. The whole team was in awe seeing the campus.

"This place is huge!" someone on the team said.

"You can really tell when a school is devoted to it's athletics!" another one added.

Kagami's eyes looked terrible. They had the veins showing. "Kagami-kun," said Kuroko. "What's up with your eyes?" He remembered staying up, being way too excited for the match.

"I...was a little too excited," Kagami replied.

"You act like a kid on a field trip." Again, Kagami wanted to beat the crap out of her, but she's a girl and she's his closest friend. And she was cute... Kagami shook his head. Cute? Why did he think of that?

"Hey, you guys!" a friendly voice shouted. It was no other than Ryouta Kise himself. He ran to the team and stopped when he was close to them. "This place is pretty big, so I thought I'd come and get you all." Riko greeted him by saying, "Hello." He went through the team and to Kuroko like they were nothing.

"Kurokocchi!" he said in glee. He whispered with his cute crying face, "Ever since you turned down my invitation to join us, I've been crying in my pillow every night." Kuroko tried not to grin. She liked making Kise suffer or sad, because she thought it was cute.

"Just show us the way!" Kagami demanded. Kise ignored him and kept whispering to Kuroko, "No girl has turned me down before!"

"I turned you down a lot, Kise-kun," Kuroko said. She couldn't resist that cute crying face he makes. "And don't be so sarcastic."

"Are you ignoring me?" Kagami asked.

Kise turned a little serious and faced Kagami. "I'm interested to know more the guy who's making Kurokocchi say those things." He walked past him. "I don't care much about being called the Generation of Miracles, but I can't ignore such an obvious challenge." He paused. "I'm not mature enough to let it slide." Kagami looked at him with sparks of flames in them.

"Sorry, but I'll crush you with everything I have," Kise finished.

Kagami grinned. "Sounds good." He couldn't wait for the game to begin.

* * *

Kise lead the Seirin team to the gym. "This is it," he said. Riko and Hyuga looked a little confused. One half of the court was empty while in the other, separated by netting, students were practicing.

"We're playing on half the court?" Riko asked. She and the team walked onto the empty half of the court. "The other side's used for practice?" A man who was plump appeared with a clipboard. He noticed the team and said, "You're here. Welcome. I'm Coach Takeuchi." He glanced at the team. "Which one of you is the coach?"

Riko stepped up and stated, "That's me."

That surprised Takeuchi. "You? You're not the manager?"

She pouted and stepped to him more. "I'm Coach Aida Riko." She bowed down. "We look forward to playing with you today."

"Uh...yeah."

She looked at the other side of the court. "What's this though?"

"Exactly what it looks like," the plump coach answered. "We've only made simple arrangements for today's game."

"Arrangements?" she repeated.

"There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out."

She twitched and said, "I see."

"We're having all the other players practice as usual so we don't waste time," he continued. He looked at his clipboard. "Despite the arrangements, you'll be playing our regulars. I hope you won't let us triple your score." He left. Riko clenched her fists in anger and annoyance. Imaginary dark aura rose form her. She looked like a fazed evil person. Kuroko looked up at Kagami.

"They think you all suck," she whispered to him.

"Yeah," he agreed. He had some dark aura rising from him too. "They're treating this like it's some slideshow to their practice." Kuroko nodded in agreement.

Kise was in his basketball jersey. Coach Takeuchi asked, "Kise, why are you wearing your uniform? You're not playing." Kise turned and looked at him.

"Huh?" he said.

"I know we've got star players from all the middle schools," Takeuchi went on. "But you're a whole different level." Kise was fidgeting.

"Don't do that, coach!" he whispered to him. "Seriously, stop saying that!"

"If I let you play, it wouldn't be a game anymore," Takeuchi said. Kise nervously looked at the opposing team. All of them had faces that were the definition of anger.

"Just listen to him," Hyuga snarled.

"I haven't been this pissed in a while," stated Izuki.

Kise ran to them and said, "I'm sorry! I'm seriously sorry! I'll be on the bench." He began to whisper. "If you give this guys a beating, I'm sure he'll put me in." The team was still angry at him.

"Besides," he began. "If you can't force him to put me in, you shouldn't go around saying you'll beat the Generation of Miracles." He had a point there.

"Hey! Show the Seirin tem the locker room!" the Kaijou coach demanded Kise.

"It's fine," someone on the team said. The whole team walked to the locker rooms. All but Kuroko. She was leaning against a wall.

"Kise-kun," she said. Kise looked at her. "Please warm up. They don't have time to wait." He grinned. _You'll see, Kurokocchi. _he thought. _You'll see that I will win. Then maybe you'll change your mind._

...

"Let the practice match between Seirin High and Kaijou High begin!" the referee announced. The teams went up to the court.

"Uh," the referee said. "We're about to begin our game. So Seirin, please have your five lined up." Four people on the team, and then Kagami, lined up on court. They've been practicing with Kuroko a lot, so they could have better chances of winning. Still, they can't have Kuroko on the team due to her gender.

All the teams went to position. The ref held a basketball in his hands. Riko used her Scan to look at Kaijou's team. She saw that their numbers were higher than average. "This isn't good," she stated.

"What's wrong, Riko-san?" Kuroko asked. Riko didn't answer. Kuroko looked at the team. They do look stronger than Seirin's team. But she's not losing hope. Especially in Kagami.

_Man, our numbers are way behind their numbers. _Riko thought. _We do have Kagami-kun, but how far can he carry us? Besides... _She took a quick glance at Kuroko. _It would be a bliss if Kuroko joined the team and was male._ _If only... _Riko thought up an idea. She thought that Kuroko could cross-dress as a boy so that she could make the team unstoppable. Too bad she doesn't have a wig on her. She quickly looked around the area for something that could LOOK like a wig. It was no use. Why didn't she thought of her idea earlier?

The whistle was blown, which startled Riko, and the ball was in the air. One of Kaijou's players and Kagami reached for it. However, the ball was hit by the Kaijou player and another caught it. Riko began to ask the Seirin players sitting out if they had a wig on them.

"What makes you ask that, coach?" a player asked in confusion. Riko felt a little nervous. Actually, "a little" isn't the word. She breathed heavily, thinking of what's going to happen next. All of a sudden, the unbelievable happened.

As the player dribbled the ball, Kuroko, KUROKO THE GIRL, slapped the ball from his hand. The player and Riko felt breathless. They were the only ones who noticed her doing that. _Wha-how-huh?!_

Kagami rushed to the ball and dribbled it all the way to the basket. The Kaijou team members ran to him but he dunked just when they were in his reach. Riko looked next to her and saw Kuroko there. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Kuroko was still there. Then...what happened on the court? Was she just imagining it? She could've sworn she saw Kuroko slap the ball out of the player's hand!

"Riko-san?" Kuroko said. "Are you okay?"

She whispered to Kuroko, "What did you just do?"

"Giving the team a hand."

"But..." The Seirin coach couldn't say how shocked she was. Didn't anyone else notice that? Anyone?

"I was being sneaky. Like a ghost." the light-blue haired girl added. Riko calmed herself down and continued watching. Kuroko's words echoed in her mind though. _Like a ghost... _she thought. _When a ghost pasts by, you could feel it or even see it. I think the player felt it while I saw it. Is this a new technique Kuroko-san developed? She didn't use it during practice..._

The player was so shocked. How could he dropped the ball at the time? Wait...did he dropped it? It didn't feel like he actually dropped it. What happened still? He got the ball, then he doesn't. His mind was blown.

Kise, who was on the bench, saw Kuroko. He thought, _Never seen that before. Kurokocchi must've improved with the rest of us. Did senpai actually notice her though? I'm curious..._

After Kagami dunked, we went down...with the basket in his hands. "All right!" he said. He suddenly realized he had the basket in his hands. He looked up at the place where the basket was.

"What?! He destroyed the hoop!" shouted a Kaijou player.

"Are you kidding?! I can't believe it!" another added.

Izuki walked toward the damaged hoop. "This thing's dangerous. One of the bolts are rusted," he noted.

"Even so, that's not normal," Kise's senpai said.

"This thing is bigger than I thought," Kagami said, still carrying the basket.

Riko went to Takeuchi and bowed to him. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. Kaijou's coach was slumped over and probably a little angry.

"I'm sorry they broke your hoop," Kuroko added. Takeuchi looked at her. "Who're you?" he asked. Obviously, he didn't see her when the team entered the gym.

Before Riko could make up a lie, Kuroko lied, "I am the team's manager." Riko was going to say that. Kuroko continued, "Since they can't play like this, could we probably use the full court?" Takeuchi looked like we was about to explode. Later on, a new basket went down and the court was getting cleaned. The scoreboard was being moved.

"Now that's what I call a beating," Kise remarked. Kagami looked at and said, "Huh?" It also caught the light-blue haired girl's attention.

"I've never seen the coach like that before," he said.

"That's what he gets for underestimating us!" Kagami barked.

Kuroko said, "How much do you think a replacement hoop will cost?" She began to go on the bench with Riko.

Kagami jumped. "What?! We have to pay for that?!"

Many guys were up the stairs of the gymnasium, watching. The coaches and the rest of the teams' members were seated. "Let the game resume," announced the referee. The teams' five members lined up on court. Kise was now in his jersey and was ready to began. "Sorry to make you wait," he said.

"You're finally in," Kagami stated.

"You're way too intense for a model when you're on," said Hyuga.

_He's not putting up a show, _Kuroko thought. _Good luck you guys._

Seirin's coach scanned on Kise. _Amazing! _she was thinking. _Seeing him again, I can tell Kise Ryouta is really a monster! _She heard squealing from the gym's entrance. In fact, everyone did. They looked and saw Kise's fangirls, squealing and cheering for him.

"Kise-kun! Over here!" a fangirl said.

"He's so hot!" squeaked another one.

Hyuga looked confused. "What's that?"

"Oh, that?" said Kise's senpai. Kise waved at the fangirl crowd and told them, "Thanks for coming!"

"This happens every time he plays," he explained. He sighed. "And..." He ran and kicked Kise's back. "Quit waving at them! I'll hit you!" Kise rubbed his aching back.

"Ow..." he muttered. "You already hit me, Kasamatsu-senpai."

Kasamatsu went closer to his face. "Do you understand what's going on, Kise?" He widened his eye. "Who the hell's Number 10?"

"Number 10?" the golden-haired man asked. He looked at Kagami, whose jersey says, 'Seirin 10'. "Oh, that's Kagami."

"Kagami? I've never heard about him."

"Forget about him! Besides.." Kise began to whisper to him. "A girl actually slapped the ball out of your hands." Wait...Kise thought of punching himself in the face. He thought he gave up his brutal honesty. His senpai won't believe it, he knew it. Plus, he wouldn't give away Kuroko, even though it could help his team... Kasamatsu punched Kise at the gut and yelled, "What kind of bullsh*t lie is that?!" Kise covered his hurt gut.

"In any case, they gave us quite a greeting," Kasamatsu whispered. "It'd be rude if we don't return the favor." Kise smiled. He knew what he was thinking.

Kuroko felt a little bad for Kise to be hit by Kasamatsu. Probably after she left the Generation of Miracles, Kise was picked on ever since. She wasn't there for him for the past several months now. He seemed to deal with that now, but she still felt sorry for him. Especially that voice mail days after the incident...

**Flashback:**

_Kuroko was in her bedroom Momoi offered her. She couldn't get over her brother being in a coma, but she's trying to, by watching television. She was watching an anime. The phone in her room was ringing. She didn't want to answer it, so she kept her attention on the anime. The phone answered, "Hello! This is the Satsuki household! Just leave a message and anyone here will come back to you! Bye! *BEEP* Kurokocchi?" Kuroko knew that voice. It was Kise's! She turned off her TV and listen to the message._

_"If you're there...I heard what happened. All of us did. We wouldn't know what to do without you...so we separated." Kuroko was shocked to hear that. "We wanted you. You were part of our group, Kurokocchi. You were the second leader of it. Akashicchi decided to part our ways since...your brother..." The girl felt a lump in her throat. "Anyway, after we separated, the group of bullies picked on me again. Not only for the reason why they bullied me, but also because of you, protecting me." His tone was weak and depressed. "They think I'm a sissy. And a princess without her knight in shining armor. One of them even kicked me for it. It hurts so much. They threaten me and now even hit me all the time. Kurokocchi, if you're there, please help me!" He was sobbing. Kuroko began to cry. "I can't take it anymore! You've got to help me! Please! Now that the group's separated, I have no one else to help me!" She could him crying. "I want you! I need you!" He was sniffling. "I hope you get this message. Goodbye...Kurokocchi." The message ended. Kuroko couldn't stop the tears from falling. She wanted to help him, but her depression was taking over her._

_Momoi came into her room. She saw her boyfriend's imouto crying. She walked up to her and asked, "Is something the matter, Kuro-chan?" The light-blue haired girl stopped crying and looked up at her._

_"The team..." she croaked. "They separated...because of me..." Momoi put her hand over her mouth. Kuroko went on. "Not only that, a friend of mine is really getting picked on. It's all my fault..." She was sobbing and crying. Momoi hugged her to comfort her._

_"It wasn't your fault, sweetheart," she said in a soothing voice. "It's just...life isn't fair. Life isn't fair to anyone. I'm sure all of this will be resolved." Momoi was with Kuroko until Kuroko cried herself to sleep. What should she do?_

**End of Flashback**

Kuroko was thinking, _Why did Kise-kun not...be mad at me or...even slap me? Because I didn't help him at the time. I let him suffer. And now, he acts like everything is normal now. He seems to deal with the hitting now, but-_

"Are you okay?" Riko asked. Kuroko snapped out of her thoughts and automatically answered, "Yes." She focused on the resuming game. Still, how could Kise act like he forgive her and nothing tragic happened?

* * *

**Ending it there. I feel like this chapter was rushed and I wonder if I did good with the childhood memory at the beginning. How was the chapter? Be honest. And sorry for the wait. I have a boat-load of schoolwork to do. Darn it school!**

**Read, review, follow, favorite! I would love it if you do that for me! :D**

**Just a reminder: This story will be based on KnB's story, but with some things of my own. (Sorry to repeat that.)**

**No Japanese vocab to cover. I already covered Imouto.**

**Tell me if there's a typo or anything. You can also ask me a random question.**

**I guess, byas! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5! Thank you for all your support you guys! I'm so happy! I feel like singing 'Happy' by Pharrell Williams! /(^0^)\ Really you guys, thank you. :)**

**One thing: Do you like the new cover pic for this fanfic? The picture does not belong to me, but the text on it does. I'll advance it if I have the time.**

**MidnitStar: Thanks for your review! :D**

**innocence-creator: IKR? :)**

**konan248: Thanks for your review! :D I feel bad for him too. :(**

**TrickToTricks: Thanks for your review! :D**

**Animefreak1145: Your review is awesome, y'know that? :D**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thanks for your review! :D**

***Warning: May have language and violence. This chapter will be dang LONG. Prepare to feel.***

* * *

_Like Akashi ordered, Kuroko went to a street basketball court. There, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Akashi were sitting on a bench. They all stood up at the sight of her. Akashi had a basketball in his hands. Kuroko made eye contact with him and said, "I'm here, Akashi-kun."_

_He smiled. "Good. Let's start a match with you and Ryouta. Whoever scores 10 wins."_

_"Wait, me?" the golden-haired boy asked, pointing at himself. "Okay then." Akashi handed the ball to him and Kise went up in the court to face Kuroko. He began to dribble the ball. Kuroko went into position. As Kise dribbled past her, he didn't feel the ball in his hands when he reached the basket. He turned and saw Kuroko with the ball, ready to shoot. He grinned, ready to use his secret technique._

_Kuroko was about to shoot the basket, but then her hands didn't have the ball anymore. She was very surprised and shocked. As she turned around, she saw Kise shot a basket. She was then confused. Didn't she do that to Kise except for the shooting? Throughout the match, Kise scored more than Kuroko, winning 10-2. She tried stealing in different ways, but it only worked for her twice. Kuroko was surprised. Her brother taught her the techniques, but it's not working on Kise. Why, she thought._

_Next was a match between her and Aomine. The blue-haired boy stepped up on the court, ready for the match to begin. When the match came and gone, Kuroko lost again! This time, 10-1. Aomine's agility was her enemy. As usual, she used her ghost steal technique, but Aomine blocked her shots and shot more baskets quicker than her. She lost two times. Okay, no biggie. They're just better than her, that's all. Next was Midorima, who was also better than her. He could actually shoot from far and still make the basket. He was also a little tricky for Kuroko to use her techniques on, since his accuracy of winning is pretty high. However, due to his fear of her, he messed up a few times, which led her to some shots. He won, 10-4. Next was Murasakibara. The tall boy's strength nearly blew Kuroko away. His blocks also shocked Tetsuya too. Due to his height and ability, she was no match for him. She lost, 1-10._

_Last but not least, Akashi. Kuroko lost 4 times, 1 with every one of her new friends. How hard is Akashi? Everyone else was pretty hard for Kuroko. "Are you ready, Tetsuya?" asked Akashi, who came into the court. His eyes were enough to make Kuroko forfeit, but she ignored his eyes. She and Akashi went into position. She bounced the basketball up and down. She's making her move first. But then, she thought of something. Since she lost to his friends, do that mean he's like a final boss stage in a videogame? He must be pretty hard, since he could control his friends like he was an emperor. She actually couldn't take it anymore. She dropped the ball and said, "I forfeit." Everyone but Akashi were shocked._

_"C'mon, you can do it," Aomine said to cheer her up._

_"Yeah, Kurokocchi!" added Kise._

_"He is kind of stronger than us..." mouthed Murasakibara._

_"No thanks. I don't want to lose again," explained Kuroko. "Plus, I know Akashi wouldn't give me a chance unlike all you guys." She went to her knees. "I'm so weak..." Akashi felt a little bad for her along with the rest of the group. He walked to her and patted her head. She looked up at him and got under a spell from his eyes._

_"Your skills were great," he said. "You'll just need to polish up more. We're pretty strong when it comes to this game. I'm the strongest out of all of them anyway. I think you might be the last piece of our puzzle. I could help you improve your skills?" He offered a hand. "Want to polish your techniques or what?" She took his hand and nodded. He helped her up. She had a little confidence in herself again._

_"Now, shall we begin our match?" Akashi asked. Kuroko picked up the ball and nodded. The two began their match._

* * *

The match resumed. Kasamatsu was the one dribbling. Kise ran behind some Seirin players. Kasamatsu passed it to him. He ran to the basket and dunked it. He hung onto the basket. The fangirls were screaming and cheering for him. He hung on for a little bit, then let go and landed on the ground. Kasamatsu ran and kicked his back again.

"You idiot!" he yelled at him. "I told you to break it!"

"Sorry!" Kise apologized. Kagami looked at the basket and thought, _He dunked harder than I did. _It was true.

"I can't say the same for girls except for Kurokocchi," Kise said. Kagami gave his attention to him. "But I've never failed to return a favor in the court." Kagami twitched and grinned.

"Bring it on!" he replied. The energy inside him kept pumping and pumping. He was about ready to give it his all.

Kuroko felt uneasy even more. In fact, she started to grow a hunch. Could one of the boy's who bullied Kise...be his "senpai"? She felt even more guilty, even if Kise actually accepts the kicking.

As the match continued, Hyuga got the ball and threw it to a team member. They were suddenly blocked by Kaijou members. That is, until Kuroko used her new technique again and passed it to Kagami. Nobody, not even the members blocking the player, noticed her. Only Riko did, again. Kagami dunked it and landed on the ground. "Let's go all out!" he shouted.

"Yeah!" yelled Hyuga in agreement. Kuroko smiled. She suddenly felt a sweat drop on the side of her head. She wiped it immediately. She doesn't want to make anyone curious.

As the game continued, Riko thought out loud, "What is this?"

"What's with this high-paced play?" Koganei added. Seirin was losing by a point. As Seirin scored, the cat-faced man added again, "It's only been three minutes since they started." As Kaijou scores, the Seirin coach worries and thinks, _It's like they're beating each other without bothering to guard. The defense is doing everything it can, but both team's offences are strong. Too strong. This is a clash of the Generation of Miracles. _Kuroko continuously wiped her sweat and stopped panting. She forgot how it is to be in a game like this.

As Hyuga got the ball, he was blocked by a Kaijou player. _The other four are just as intense as Kise. This is almost more than I can handle. If not for Kagami and those mysterious passes, they'd won the game already. _The ball mysteriously got passed to Izuki, but then he was blocked. As Izuki passed to Kagami, the ball got mysteriously passed to him quicker. Kagami was dribbling the ball to the ring, but had Kise got after him. As he shot the ball, it was blocked by Kise. This shocks Kagami quite well.

Kise dribbled the ball to the other ring with Kagami and Izuki chasing him. Before they could block, Kise shoot it to the basket. Kagami was still shocked. _He's copying me again! _As the ball made the basket, he added, _And he's getting better too! _

Hyuga got the ball and said, "Don't stop. Keep moving!" Kuroko sighed as she slapped the ball from Hyuga out of the court to signal a time-out. Riko told her to do that.

As the team was benched, Riko looked at them. Kuroko must be tired _They're way too tired for just playing five minutes. It's not unreasonable though. They've been switching between offence and defense at an absurd rate._

"What the hell are you doing?!" Takeuchi shouted loud enough for Riko and the team to hear. "How many points are you gonna let them take?! Is your defense asleep?! Huh?!"

"Sorry," a player said.

"This isn't easy," another player whispered to Kasamatsu.

"Yeah," he agreed. "The first-year and those passes are brutal." He looked at Kise, who was cleaning his sweaty face with a towel. "You should handle Kagami." he said to him. He thought of the time he "dropped the ball" and the mysterious passes. "I'm going to find out what's up with those passes." Kise thought about it. Then he remembered when he saw Kuroko slapping the ball out of his senpai's hands before he even noticed. Could Kuroko be the one responsible for the passes? But he didn't see her. Is it a new technique? He hoped to actually get to the bottom of it.

The team looked at the mini strategy board Riko had. "We have to deal with Kise-kun first," said Riko.

"I can't believe Kagami can't handle the guy himself," added Hyuga. "Should we put another guy on him?"

"What?!" Kagami protested. "Hey, wait... Please!"

"Please?" repeated Riko.

Kuroko cleared her throat so that she could get the teams attention. "Keep your voices down because I'm going to tell you a secret." The team did as told. Kuroko admitted, "I was the one who did the mysterious passes." At first, the team thought she could be bluffing, but then Riko also admitted, "It's true. I saw her do them." They looked at her in shock.

"And I was also the one who made that one player 'drop' the ball and the one who slapped Hyuga's ball off the court." Kuroko finished. Hyuga gave her the evil eye. "However, I have a feeling that my technique is going to fade away soon..."

"What?!" Riko said.

"It's just a feeling though. I don't know if it'll be true or not."

_Let's hope not, _Riko thought.

"Time-out is over!" the ref stated. As the team got on the court again, Kagami asked Riko, "Can I stay in the game...please?"

"Why are you so polite?" Riko mouthed.

"I feel like I could get something." He went on to the court.

"Wait!" Riko shouted. The whole team got their attention to her. "Switch from man-to-man to zone defense. Keep solid defense on the inside, and move to stop Kise-kun quickly. Stopping Kise is your first priority." The team nodded and left. She turned to face Kuroko.

"Kuroko-chan," she said. "Make sure you slow down a little bit, okay? Just don't leave a big gap. Can you do that?"

Kuroko sighed and replied, "I'll try, Riko-san."

As the match began once again, Kise had the ball. However, the zone defense stopped him. Kasamatsu recognized what they were doing. Kise passed it to him and he shot the basket. It was a three pointer! Seirin-22, Kaijou-28! "You got it, Kasamatsu!" chanted the boys in the upper level of the gym.

"Are you underestimating the Kaijou regulars?" asked Kasamatsu. "This is too pathetic."

Hyuga wiped his sweat with his jersey. "Man, this is tough," he said. Riko was continuing to worry.

Kagami had the ball and was blocked by Kise. He saw a flash of Kuroko...in her bra. Kagami closed his eyes and passed it to her. All of a sudden, a Kaijou player caught it. _Dang it, _Kuroko thought. She went out of the court like a ghost and went back on the bench. Kaijou scored once again.

_It is fading... _the Seirin coach thought.

_It is true, _the light-blue haired girl thought. _Oh crud. _

The upper level gym people were chanting, "You got it, Moriyama!"

"Damn it!" said Koganei. "The gap's gone bigger!" Riko worried even more. So did Kuroko. The ball was passed to Izuki, then passed to Kagami. As he was about to dunk, Kise blocked him. The ball went out of bounds. The whistle was blown.

"Out of bounds. White ball," the referee called out.

Kagami was panting. Kise said, "Why don't you acknowledge it already? You're years from challenging the Generation of Miracles."

"Why'd you say?" the red-haired man said.

"The gap between our scores might get bigger, but it certainly won't get any smaller." He paused. "More than formations or strategies, basketball is all about your build. It's a sport of size. The difference between your team and ours is too great. You were the only one who stood a chance against us, but I see how good you are." Kagami grunted. "I'll admit that you have potential, but you're still far from me. No matter what you throw at me, with one look, I'll return it twice as good." They both had that competitive fire in their eyes.

"You can struggle, but you'll never beat me. The real world isn't easy," he finished. Kagami looked down, then actually laughed, which made everyone curious. Even Kise.

"Sorry, sorry," apologized Kagami. "It's been a long time since anyone's said that to me. I heard it all the time over there in America."

Kise's eyes sparkled. "You lived in America? That's amazing!"

Kagami smirked. "I thought I'd jumped the gun coming back here to play. Hearing you say that was encouraging, really!" Kise's happy expression turned into a bugged-looking face. "Life's all about challenges. There's no point in living if there's no one strong to play." He put his clenched hand on his chest. "It's better if I can't win!" _It's better if you can't win? _Kise and Kuroko thought. Kuroko actually wore a slight smile on her face. There's that Kagami she liked.

Kagami walked past the golden-haired man and went on. "Don't you think it's a little too soon to say that you've won?" Kise still had the competitive flames in his eyes,staring at Kagami. The whistle was blown.

"End of first quarter. Take a two-minute break," said the ref.

"Just you wait and see!" Kagami went on. "You'll be brought to tears the next quarter!" As he went back to his team, Kise saw Kuroko smiling at that guy. He exhaled deeply and thought, _Very well then._

...

The Kaijou team was benched. "An eight-point difference. Seirin's not that bad," a player said.

"What the hell are you all doing?!" yelled Coach Takeuchi. "They're closing the gap!"

"Yes, sir!" said the whole Kaijou team except Kise.

"Your fundamentals suck! Hands up! Screen out! Rebound!"

"Yes, sir!"

"You're taller than them, so get the rebounds!"

"Yes, sir!"

...

Seirin was benched. "I see," Riko said. "Yeah, that could work." She looked at Kagami. "Kagami-kun, looks like you finally cooled down."

"No, I always-" Kagami said.

"You were very pissed," both Hyuga and Izuki stated.

"But, Kuroko-chan and Kagam-kun, your coordination will be key. Can you do it?" Riko asked.

"Yeah, probably," Kagami answered. "We'll wo-" Kagami suddenly got Taser-ed by the blue-haired girl.

"What was that for?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko shrugged. "No reason." Again, Kagami wanted to beat her up, but he just can't.

...

"Well then," the ref said when the break was over. "Let the second quarter begin!" The teams were on the court again. The upper level of the gym cheering for Kaijou while the benched Seirin members were cheering for Seirin. The match began again, Kise making the first shot, Hyuga making another. Kise copied Hyuga's move and made the basket. Seirin-29, Kaijou-39. A ten-point difference.

As Hyuga had the ball, he was still blocked by the Kaijou team members. _Kaijou's defense is still man-to-man, _he thought. He passed the ball to Izuki, who then passed it to Kagami. Kise was blocking him. "Something's changed, huh?" said the golden-haired model. Kagami dribbled the ball with Kise chasing him. Kise was think that he might do another drive or a fadeaway. As he reached Kagami, he passed the ball from behind. Kise turned and saw nothing. That was when Kagami shot the basket. Kise had no clue what happened. Was he just imagining it? Or was it Kuroko's new technique? He was onfused, yet shocked. Seirin now had 31 points.

Riko smiled and pumped her fist. "Yes!" she said. She saw Kagami passed it to Kuroko, who passed it back to Kagami and left at the blink of an eye before Kise turned around.

"Nice shot," said a player. Riko looked at Kuroko, who just wiped her one sweat drop. She smiled at her. Kuroko noticed and smiled back.

Kagami had the ball and Kise was chasing him again. He passed the ball backwards again. Kise was determined that it wouldn't happen this time. However, as he turned, he saw nothing. Then Hyuga made the basket. Kise had that shocked and confused feeling in him again.

"Alright! A three-pointer!" shouted Koganei. Seirin had 34. "A five point gap!" Hyuga pushed his glasses up and smiled. He felt proud of himself.

"Have you changed your mind, first ye-" he said before seeing the first years not care and go to defense.

"No. 4's really going for it," a Kaijou player said.

"We should be worried about Kagami," said Kasamatsu. "I don't know how, but he passes the ball to someone and then gets it back in a flash. That 'somebody' is going to pay."

"Kagami is passing more than receiving it."

_Yeah, thanks for stating that, Captain Obvious,_ he thought.

"Does that change much?"

"It changes A LOT, dumbass!" _They sucked at first, but then improved by a whole lot. I'm gonna find out who's behind those passes. _

_And Kise can't copy Kuroko, _Riko thought. _The linchpin of the play. It's his bane! Kuroko-chan and Kagami-kun. With them, we can- _Kagami suddenly dropped the ball. A Kaijou member went after it. _Well, we'll barely make it through. _

Kise was shocked, confused, and now furious! He really wanted to now who's behind the mysterious passing. He actually stomped to Kagami, grabbed his jersey collar, and yelled, "That's it! You guys must be cheating!"

"Cheating?!" Kagami protested. "Where the hell did that come from?! We were playing fair!"

"'Playing fair'?! You must be cheating somehow!"

The referee came onto the court to break the two up. Kuroko, being scared of what's going to happen next, got off the bench and went to the court to break the argument. "Kuroko!" shouted Coach Riko.

As she went up to the two, she told them, "Come on you guys! Stop arguing! There's a game going on! Especially you, Kise-ku-"

"This has nothing to do with you!" Kise shouted as he slapped Kuroko at the face without even looking. Kuroko fell down to the ground. The whole gymnasium fell silent. Not the teams, not the upper level of the gym, not the fangirls, not the benched members, not the coaches, not the ref, not Kagami, and not even Kise believed what happened. Kise just slapped Kuroko real hard without looking and without a second thought. And the girl lied that she was the manager of Seirin's team. All that was heard was Kuroko's whimpering and crying in pain.

The referee blew the whistle and called out, "Referee time-out!"

"Kuroko!" the team yelled as they went to Kuroko for help. Riko shouted, "Somebody get a first-aid kit!" As they all held Kuroko, the top of her head was bleeding, possibly from Kise's fingernails. Not only that, half of her face was red and she had a big bruise on her cheek. Kise just couldn't believe what he has done. Why did he do that?! Kise got his jersey collar grabbed by Kagami. The red-haired man said, "You bastard! Look what you've done!" The ref finally separated the two.

"That's enough!" he said. "Don't do this anymore!" Kagami looked at Kise furiously.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," he grunted as he left to help Kuroko. Kise tried to hold back the tears that were going to escape his eyes. How could this happen? And why now? He was the one who started the argument. And that was why this happened. He's expecting many hates now. He would never hit a girl, especially Kuroko. he can't forgive himself for that. He just can't. Heck, he has a crush on her still! He cursed himself several times before he was asked to sit at the bench. He sat on his team's bench and was waiting for Coach Takeuchi to cuss him out.

...

Seirin's team laid Kuroko on a mat and treated her. Riko bandaged the top of her head and Hyuga bandaged her bruise. Now without Kuroko, what should the team do? Kagami, in his mind, was cursing Kise out for hitting her so hard. He'll make sure the model will pay on the court.

* * *

In the Satsuki household, Momoi was cooking a victory meal for Seirin since Kuroko told her that she's "in" the team and that today was the match between them and Kaijou. She had big hopes that Seirin will win. Since Male Kuroko's in a hospital, she didn't go to her school anymore. She took online school, since it's less stressful for her. She's still the manager of her school's basketball team though.

As she was finished with one plate, her cellphone was ringing. She answered it by saying, "Ohayo! Satsuki household! Momoi speaking!"

"Are you Satsuki Momoi, the guardian of Tetsuya Kuroko?" a low voice asked. She knew from the tone of his voice that something isn't right.

"Yes," she replied.

"I am the principal of Kaijou Private High School," the voice introduced. "I just received word that there was an argument between a Kaijou player and a Seirin player and Kuroko was trying to stop it, but the Kaijou member slapped her so hard that she has head injuries." Momoi gasped in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I-is she alright?" asked the pink-haired beauty worriedly.

"From what I've heard, she's okay, but needs a ride to home."

She nodded. "I'm on my way!" She hung up, grabbed her car keys, and left the house in a hurry, leaving her uncooked material. She got into her car and started the engine. She looked up where Kaijou was and drove away. _I hope she doesn't end up like Kuroko-kun! If so... _she thought, but snapped out of it and focused on the road.

* * *

**Okay, I feel really bad making the part where Fem!Kuroko got slapped hard by Kise. Jeez. :( How was the chapter?**

**"Ohayo" means "Good morning".**

**Mind if you check out my other KnB story, "The Power In Us"? It's an Angels vs. Devils story. So far, only 16 people viewed it, no reviews, no follows, no favorites. Mind if you could do either of those for me? Thank you. :)**

**R&R and F&F! That would be much appreciated! Tell me if there's a typo or anything and don't be afraid to ask me a question! ;)**

**So, I guess, byas! Love you all! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6! So, this story got 20 reviews. My goal is to get 50+ reviews! Can you guys achieve that for me? :) Enjoy!**

**School's stressing me out lately, so the updates might take long. Sorry. :(**

**Animefreak1145: It's okay. Sometimes, I got really into it while writing it as well.**

**Olympus' Blessing: There will be more. Thanks for your review!**

**konan248: Thanks for your review!**

**imKimTheWriter: Come on, don't hate Kise. He did it on accident.**

**booklover1209: I see. Thanks for pointing out some things! :)**

**sakuraadesu: Thanks for your review! :D**

***Warning: May have language.***

* * *

_ After her match with Akashi, she told the boys farewell and left to her home. As she thought, Akashi was pretty hard. Harder than the others. She didn't stand a chance against him. It was okay to her though. He said that he'll sharpen up her skills. As she entered her home, she ran to her room and laid on her bed, thinking about Akashi. She couldn't resist him. He was just too handsome for her..._

_"Akashi-kuuun..." she said in a soft, lovey-dovey voice._

_"Are you okay, imouto?" Male Kuroko asked his sister. She realized that her brother was there and almost fell off of her bed in surprise._

_"I'm okay!" she lied._

_He grinned. "No. There's something up with you..." She shook her head in denial. "Is it someone in your school?"_

_"N-no! Why would you think that?!"_

_"I heard you say, 'Akashi-kuuun'. It has to be someone in your school."_

_She pouted and admitted, "Okay. Maybe it is somebody from school." Male Kuroko sat next to his little sister._

_"Tell me about him," he asked._

_"Well," she began. "Before I met Akashi-kun, I met the most popular boy in school two weeks ago."_

_"That Kise boy?" he said. "I thought you didn't like him."_

_"That was BEFORE he sat with me one day. We talked and talked. I saw him with his friends and a group of his 'fangirls' today and I sat with them. Then, I saw Akashi..."_

_"You must be really in love with him."_

_"You could say that..."_

_"What does he look like?"_

_"Red hair, one red eye, one yellow eye-"_

_"He's heterochromatic?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Well, he has different eye colors."_

_"I guess. Whenever I look into his eyes, it's like I'm falling into a spell or something."_

_"Oh, so it's his eyes, huh?"_

_"N-not just his eyes though..."_

_"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Male Tetsuya said. "I want to show you someone." He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. She saw a girl her age with pink hair and eyes wearing the female version of Male Kuroko's school uniform. She smiled at her, so she smiled back._

_"I'm Satsuki Momoi, Tetsu-chan!" she greeted. "Your brother told me all about you!"_

_"Oh, then," Female Tetsuya paused to bow to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Momoi-san." She turned to her brother. "Is she your friend?"_

_"Well, actually no," he answered. "She's my girlfriend." The little sister widened her eyes in surprise. _

_"You got a girlfriend?!" she asked in shock._

_"It's true, Tetsu-chan!" Momoi admitted. "Me and your brother are lovers now." Male Kuroko went to his lover and hugged her. The imouto was a little jealous because her brother is already in love with someone, but she'll have to accept it since she felt a little happy for them. She wished she had a boyfriend though. It could be Akashi...or somebody else..._

* * *

"Well," Riko said after treating Kuroko. "We'll have to play the rest of the game without Kuroko's help."

"Isn't this going to be harder without Kuroko?" a player asked.

"The second-years will be our offensive core. It's only the second quarter, but we can't let them get too far ahead of us." She turned to Hyuga. "I know it's early, but it's time, Hyuga-kun." He nodded. She then turned to Kagami. "Kise-kun will just copy you, so don't play offense, Kagami-kun. Focus on defending. Do everything to keep Kise-kun from scoring." Kagami was spacing out. He couldn't believe that model slapped Kuroko real hard.

Riko snapped her fingers and Kagami stopped spacing out. "You heard me, right?" He nodded, then said, "Are you sure it'll work?"

"It'll be fine," Hyuga answered for Riko. "Just have some faith."

"But-" Kagami got cut off by the second-year.

"I said it'll be fine, dumbass." He smiled. "Listen to your seniors once in a while, or I'll kill you." Kagami got a little creeped out on how he said that.

...

Just like Kise expected, Coach Takeuchi was cussing him out for what he's done to the "manager". It filled Kise with a lot of pain. He still couldn't believe what happened. What was he thinking?

"I'll let you play, Mr. Ryouta," his coach said. "But you'll be punished for your action there!" He can play still. But, can he play without being gloomy?

...

The whistle was blown. Hyuga stomped to the court, saying, "First-years should show more respect for your seniors! Get on your knees!"

"You're showing your true colors, Captain," Izuki said to him. He faced Kagami. "Don't worry about him. He's always like that during clutch time. If he speaks his mind, he won't miss any shots. Leave the offense to him. You just defend like your life depends on that." Kagami wanted to disagree, but he didn't anyway.

...

Momoi finally arrived to Kaijou High, but she has no clue where Kuroko is. She looked around for help. She saw a woman passing by. She called out, "Hey!" The woman stopped walking and looked at her.

"Can you lead me for this school's gym?" she asked.

"Sure," the woman answered. "Follow me." Momoi followed the woman. She wanted to see Kuroko now and take her home, but she'll be patient. She'll protect her boyfriend's little sister no matter what!

...

As the game started, Hyuga got blocked by a Kaijou player, moved away, and let Koganei block the player. Izuki had the ball, so he passed it to Hyuga, who then made the shot no problem.

"He's usually a normal guy, but when he gets going, he's amazing! Also scary. He's the multiple personality clutch shooter, Hyuga Jenpai!" commented Riko.

"Take that!" he said as the ball went into the hoop.

"Calm and collected, he never loses his cool! He may seem cool and in control, but he has a sense for humor! Izuki Shun!"

He said, "Oh, that's a good one."

"The hard-working unsung hero! A man whose voice no one has heard, Mitobe Rinnosuke!"

Mitobe said absolutely nothing, but smiled.

"He can everything and nothing! A jack of all trades, master of none! He's Koganei Shinji!"

Koganei had a cute neko crying face and said, "You're so mean!"

Riko smiled. "Unfortunately, every last one of them never gives up!"

Kuroko may be laying on the mat really hurt, but she smiled. She hoped they'd win.

* * *

On a street, a rear car with a guy in it was being pulled by another guy riding a bicycle. "Damn it," said the rider. "We were supposed to trade at signal." They rode past a kid. "It's a rear car," the kid stated.

"You haven't even pedaled once!" the rider complained. The guy in the rear car, who had green hair and glasses, had a bottle of "Tsukiyo" and rose it.

"Of course I haven't," he said. "Today's 'Oha-Asa' horoscope predicted the greatest of days for Cancers like me." He drank the bottle.

"What does that have to do with this?" the rider complained. "Anyway, if we're coming all the way out here for to see a practice match, our middle school teammates better be good!"

As the green-haired man stopped drinking from the bottle, he noted, "It's the copycat and the co-manager of my team."

"Your manager?" the biker said. "Are they good?"

"Hurry up, or we'll miss the game," he ordered without answering his question.

"It's YOUR fault for reading horoscopes!"

_Kise should be having a hard time. I don't know about Kuroko though... _the green-haired man thought.

* * *

During the game, Kasamatsu thought, _They're not as good now without those mysterious passes, but their offensive team isn't bad. They're putting #4's shooting ability to some good use. _He was a bit angry though.

Seirin had 48 while Kaijou had 52. "There's a minute and a half left of the second quarter," a Seirin player noted. Riko bit her lip a little bit.

As Hyuga made a shot, Momoi came in just in time. She thanked the woman who lead her to the gym and made it through the crowd of Kise's fangirls. As she made it out, she scanned to see Seirin. _Black, red, and white! _she thought to herself. She ran in the exterior of the court, where Seirin's coach and players sat on a bench at.

_This isn't easy, _thought Hyuga. _On top of that, we lost power when we lost Kuroko. I'm starting to lose focus. I don't think can make a comeback. _Kaijou was still winning.

As the pink-haired sweetheart reached to Seirin's bench, she saw Kuroko's face. She gasped and mutter, "Nani te koto!" The team noticed her as she went to Kuroko. She knelt toward her and said, "Tetsu-chan! Are you okay?!" Some of the benched Seirin players thought that the pink-haired girl was hot.

Kuroko opened one eye and replied, "I'm fine, Momoi-san." She looked confused. "Why are you here?"

"Oh thank god, you're okay!" said Momoi in relief. "I'm taking you home. Come on!" The sound of that shocked Seirin.

"Whoa, whoa!" said Riko. "First, who are you? Second, why are you here?"

"Oh, my name is Satsuki Momoi," she greeted. "And I'm here because a phone call said that Kuroko's severely injured and that I need to take her home."

"Not just yet," the light-blue haired girl said as she stood up from the mat. She looked at the scoreboard. "I'll make you guys win."

"What?" said Momoi.

"But your injury-" Riko reminded her before she cut her off.

"I promised Kagami-kun that he'd beat the Generation of Miracles. I also want to make you guys the best. My injury is not going to get in the way of that. I'll change what's happening on court. You'll see." Kuroko sat next to Riko on the bench. "You can stay as well, Momoi-san."

Momoi nodded. "But...how can you change the game?"

"Watch and learn," Kuroko replied.

On court, Kagami saw Kuroko sitting on the bench. It made him feel okay. However, there was a woman with pink hair and eyes sitting next to her. He wondered who she is.

...

In the next quarter of the game, Hyuga made a shot. Kise dunked a shot after. Mitobe had the ball, and after seeing Kuroko on the bench, he passed it to a Kaijou player, who had the ball go to Kagami by Kuroko. Momoi was very surprised at her technique. No one noticed she was there! At an blink of an eye, the light-haired girl was back on the bench. Momoi smiled. _She's pretty clever, _she thought. Kagami dunked the basket.

The ball was passed to a place with a couple of Kaijou players, who got the ball passed to a Seirin player, thanks to her help. The score was 80-82. A two-point gap.

"Eighty to eighty-two?!" a Kaijou player said. "They're catching up!"

Hyuga made another shot. The upper-level were like, "You're kidding?!" Riko grinned.

"The score is tied!" the ref said. "Seirin is finally catching up!" That made Coach Takeuchi shocked while Coach Riko was very happy at the results!

_We're tied? _Kise thought. _And those mysterious passes are up and at it again. _Kise actually grinned, which worried both Kagami and Kuroko. _Why is he grinning? _they both thought.

Kasamatsu had the ball, called out Kise's name, and passed it to him. He caught it at full speed. Kuroko mysteriously went onto the court and tried to use her technique on him, but he dribbled the ball out of her reach. "Dang it," she muttered before going on the bench again. Kise heard her. Now he knows who's behind the mysterious passes. Kurokocchi. He made the basket. Now he shouldn't be fooled about those passes.

Riko was aghast at that moment. Momoi looked down at Kuroko, who was wiping her sweat quickly and cringing at the pain of her injury. She began to worry if her victory meals for the team would go to waste.

_He's even stronger? _Kagami thought. _Did he know about the secret technique?!_

"I won't lose," he said with a face that could calm down a bunch of angry hornets. "Not to anyone." Then he said this with a quieter voice only Kagami could hear. "Not even to Kurokocchi." Kagami was right after all. He knew it!

"This isn't good," commented Hyuga, wiping his sweat with his jersey. "Give it your all everyone! This'll be like the first quarter here on out. A back and forth and run and gun game!"

As the game continued, Hyuga called, "Hurry up, defense!" The defense went into action.

"Hyuga-kun, hurry!" Riko shouted. "Mitobe-kun, post up!"

"Kagami!" cheered a Seirin player.

"Go, go!" shouted another one.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Takeuchi. "You're slow getting back!"

Kagami made a shot and Kise made a shot. The score was 91-93. Kaijou was still winning.

"Two minutes and eleven seconds left," noted Riko. A minute has passed. Kuroko used her technique which made Hyuga have the ball. 30 seconds left...

Hyuga made it. There were more and more shots and dunks in 10 seconds. 20 seconds left...

The teams were tied again! 98-98.

"They're catching up again!" said a Kaijou player.

"These resilient bastards!" shouted Kasamatsu. "Finish them!" 14 seconds left...

"There's no time left! Get them!" ordered Seirin's captain. "If we don't take the ball here, it's over!" Kagami had such a furious face.

Kuroko said to Riko, "If they're going to get the ball, there's one thing Kise-kun can't copy." She looked at her. "It's a simple strategy that will only work once."

"Okay, Kuroko-san," she said. "Let's hope it works."

"Good defense!" shouted a player.

"Don't let them score!" yelled another one.

"Don't just defend! Take the ball!" yelled the brown-haired girl. 6 seconds left...

Kasamatsu had the ball. Hyuga was blocking him. _Worthless piece of sh*t! _he thought. Kasamatsu was going to make the basket by leaping up. _Crap! _However, when he was going to shoot, Kagami slapped the ball out of his hands. _What the hell?! _Kasamatsu thought.

"He got it!" said an upper-level person.

"Seriously?" added another.

Hyuga passed it to Kagami really far. He caught and started dribbling to the basket.

"Don't let them through!" yelled Kasamatsu. Kise came to block him. Kuroko waved to Kagami and gestured him to pass it into a space. He was confused, but did it anyway. Kise was going to get the ball, but when he turned, the ball wasn't there. He felt like his heart skipped a beat. He heard Kagami taking the ball and the ball going into the hoop. Time was up. Kise couldn't believe this. He knew Kuroko was doing the dirty work, but can she do that? How could she shoot using her ghostly technique?! Hell, did anybody notice her shooting?!

Kagami landed on the ground and looked at the scoreboard. Seirin-100, Kaijou-98. The upper-level of the gym gasped. Kagami smiled and shouted, "Alright!" Seirin had won. They won! Riko gave him a thumbs-up. The rest of the team did too.

"I can't believe we won," Hyuga said with a smile.

Momoi clapped and cheered at Seirin's victory. Kuroko was surprised at the fact that even her injury didn't attract any attention. Her technique was that good, she guessed. She felt a little proud of herself to ignore the pain of her injury and help the team win. She felt a little sorry for Kise though...

Kasamatsu sighed in disappointment. Kise's eyes were widened and filled with sadness and grief. "I lost?" he murmured under his breath. He had never experience loss before. _For the first time, I... _He didn't want to finish the sentence. He felt tears rolling on his cheeks. "Huh? What?" he said as he wiped the tears away. He covered his face.

"Is Kise...crying?" asked a person in the upper-level of the gym. "I know he must be frustrated, but...it's just a practice game."

Kuroko saw Kise actually crying. He's not making the kawaii crying face he makes whenever she picks on him playfully. It was real tears. She knows it's just a practice game, but even so, he lost. And never experienced losing. She wanted to hug him and tell him it's alright.

"Poor Ki-chan," Momoi whispered.

Kise's back got kicked by his senpai. "You idiot!" he said angrily. "Stop crying. And you've got some balls to say that you've never lost before. I'll hit you!" The golden-haired man just couldn't believe this day. "Better add the word, 'revenge' in your empty dictionary of yours!" He stopped crying and grinned. He was crying on the inside though. Kuroko's hunch about Kasamatsu being one of the boys that bullied Kise got higher.

The whistle blowed and the referee commanded, "Line up!" The teams got lined up. "With a score of 100 to 98, Seirin High wins!" The teams bowed to each other and said, "Domo arigatou!" all together. The two captains shook hands. Coach Takeuchi was ready to strangle someone. Coach Riko, however, looked like she was in a bed of flowers.

"Because we're in different districts," started Kasamatsu. "If we play again, it'll be in Inter-High."

"We'll be there," said Hyuga. "I don't want to confess to my love butt-naked." Riko looked so happy, it's kind of creeping the Seirin captain out.

"Let's go," ordered Hyuga.

"Yes sir!" said the team. When they were leaving, Kuroko looked around to see if Kise was still there, so she could talk to him. He wasn't there however, which saddens her.

"Tetsu-chan, what's wrong?" asked Momoi.

"It's Kise-kun..." she replied.

The pink-haired sweetheart sighed. "Maybe you'll see Ki-chan later, Tetsu-chan." Kuroko nodded and they both caught up to the team.

* * *

Kise was washing his sticky face, his sweat, his sadness, and his grief away outside of the gym with water. He turned off the faucet. First, he slapped Kuroko on accident, then he lost. Today isn't his day. At least he knew who was behind the mysterious passes.

"Gemini's horoscope predicted terrible luck for you today," a low voice said which made Kise look up. "But I didn't think you'd actually lose." The guy speaking had green hair, glasses, and green eyes. Kise knew who that is.

"You came to watch, Midorimacchi?" he asked.

"Either way, it was an unfortunate game. Even a monkey could have manage those dunks. It's no wonder fate didn't choose your side." Midorima pushed up his glasses with his bandaged hands.

"I haven't seen you since we all split apart," said the golden-haired player. "It's good to see you again." He smiled. "I see you haven't stopped taping your fingers. Anyway, who cares if I dunk as long as it goes in?"

"That's why you're no good," Midorima stated. "Getting the ball in from up close is easy. Getting it in from far away has true value. Didn't anyone teach you to 'do the likeliest and God will do the best'?" He paused. Kise was looking at him. He went on, "Optimal effort makes you worthy of fate's grace." He threw a towel at Kise, who caught it. "I always do my best, and I always keep the Oha-Asa horoscope's lucky item on me." He lifted up a toy frog from his pocket.

"By the way," the megane man said. "Today's lucky item is a toy frog. That is why my shots never miss."

_I've never understood the last part, _thought Kise. _This is the Generation of Miracles' #1 shooter._ "Should you be talking to Kurokocchi and not me?" he asked. Midorima almost flinched at that name. He still didn't like Kuroko. She's smarter than him, which scares him a lot. At least she's not attending his high school.

"B-blood types like me and A-blood types like her never get along," he stated. "I acknowledge her style and respect it though." He sighed. "I didn't accept the fact that she's attending an obscure school like Seirin. I simply came because we'll play them in the division preliminaries. But honestly, they're not good enough." Kise and Midorima heard a bike and saw the biker the megane man was with earlier, still riding the bike and pulling the wagon, except it was empty.

"Midorima, you bastard!" he grunted. "You left me alone in the middle of traffic! Do you know how embarrassing that is?!"

"I just came here to watch the game today," he replied as he turned to Kise. "But allow me to apologize. There is no way we'll lose to Seirin. I regret to tell you that you should give up on your revenge." Kise was planning on getting revenge from Kagami. First of all, he wanted to apologize to Kuroko what he did to her today...

* * *

**Ending the chapter there. How was the chapter? The next chapter might be published in a few days or so.**

**"Nani te koto" means "Oh my god". "Domo arigatou" means "Thank you very much". "Megane" means "Glasses".**

**I hate it when my favorite character cries, 'cause then I would cry. Like Kise for example. :'(**

**The next chapter will be a little romantic, just to let you know. ;)**

**R&R and F&F! I love it when you do those! :D Tell me if there's a typo and ask me a question.**

**Byas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the seventh chapter! Enjoy!**

**sakurayukari: Thanks for your review! :D**

**imKimTheWriter: Yeah, I know they cheated. At least you liked it.**

**TrickToTricks: Sorry, no yaoi in here, although I ship AoKuro as well...**

**Animefreak1145: IKR? I just made him scared of Kuroko just to add some humor and stuff.**

**sakuraadesu: Thanks for your review and finding my little mistake! :D I didn't do it on purpose.**

***Warning: May have language and some humor.***

* * *

After stopping to the hospital to treat Kuroko well, Momoi was telling the team about her meals for the team. Some of the members would love some food cooked by a hottie! Riko was with Kuroko. With some medicare liquids, half of her face wasn't red anymore. The blood from her forehead disappeared. The doctor said that Kuroko will be okay. After getting out of the hospital, they both saw Momoi really scared, hugging Hyuga to her chest. The rest of the players were jealous of him for that. There was also a frog. Kuroko rolled her eyes and went to it.

"Get it away! Get it away!" she shrieked. The light-blue haired girl scooped up the green creature and put it on the grass. It hopped away. Momoi sighed and un-hugged Hyuga.

"Thank you, Tetsu-chan!" she said. "For a second there, I thought I was going to get warts."

"I thought I was going to suffocate to death," Hyuga added, adjusting his glasses.

"So, anyway," Riko began. "Kuroko's going to be okay." The whole team sighed in relief.

"Yataah!" cheered Momoi. "Now, let's all go to my house to celebrate!" The whole team agreed. Riko was about to protest, but Kuroko said, "It's okay. She's not so rowdy." Riko pouted and followed them. Momoi went into her car with a few members. In that moment, Kuroko saw Kise leaning on a wall far away. He was looking at her and gesturing her to come with him. She made the decision quite fast, considering that Momoi's cooking is terrible. With no one looking, she walked up to Kise.

"Do you have a minute to talk, Kurokocchi?" he asked. She nodded.

Meanwhile, back to the team...

"Hey," the pink-haired beauty said. "Where's Kuroko?" Everyone began to look around. They were worrying, especially Kagami.

"Kuroko!" The team shouted. "KUROKO!"

"I'll go find her," Kagami suggested.

"Are you sure?" asked Momoi. "You'll miss out on some of the feast to find Tetsu-san?"

"I'll try," he replied. Momoi nodded as she seated the few members in her car and told the remainder of the team her address. She drove off and the others left. Kagami was worrying about Kuroko a lot! He wonders if she got kidnapped or something! He began to search the town for her.

...

The golden-haired man and the light-blue haired girl were walking together. "So...um..." Kise started. "How's your injury?"

"It's good," she answered. "I'm healing."

"Gomenasai, Kurokocchi," he apologized. "I didn't mean to do that to you."

Kuroko smiled. "Of course you didn't, Kise-kun..." She paused. "I probably deserve it anyway." The sound of that made Kise jump.

"Why would you say that, Kurokocchi?!" he asked.

"I didn't help you," she replied.

"Huh?"

"Have you forgotten, Kise-kun? The bullying problem!" she reminded him. "I didn't help you at the time. I was at Momoi's place, depressed of my onii-san..." She had the face of guilt. "I should be the one saying gomenasai."

"Kurokocchi..." he said.

"And I was wondering if the captain of your team is one of the boys who picked on you," she finished. "Gomenasai about not being at your side at the time. You probably hate me now, right? And you're hiding it by acting like nothing happened." Kise was shocked at his crush saying those words. It's not like her at all! He walked to his crush and hugged her.

"I don't hate you, Kurokocchi," he whispered to her. "You had a reason to not help me. That's okay." She was blushing. He was blushing as well. "And you're right. Senpai is one of the boys that bullied me. I learned how to deal with it though. I just miss you so much, Kurokocchi." She smiled and kissed Kise's cheek. He un-hugged her and touched the spot where she kissed him. He blushed very hard. It's was like when they first met.

"I'm glad," she said. "Why can't you hate me though?"

He sighed. "Because I love yo-" He instantly covered his mouth. He just spoke his mind.

"You love me?" she said in confusion.

_Crap! _he thought. "A-as a friend."

"Oh, okay," she replied. Kise sighed in relief.

"You're a sweet friend, Kurokocchi. There's no way I could hate you," he explained. He found a bench for the two of them to sit in. They sat together. Kise couldn't stop blushing so hard. It was a long time since he and the former co-manager of the Generation of Miracles sat together.

"A-anyway," he began. "I saw Midorimacchi today."

"Him?" she said. "Honestly, back in the day, he was trying to keep away from me. I hope he matured now."

Kise chuckled. "You're right. He would freak out when you come out of nowhere and have that awesome scared face of his and run off." He stopped chuckling. "That left hand of his is no joke though. Especially on good days for Cancers."

"Yes," she agreed.

"Seems like he only came to see the game today." He sighed. "First, you turn me down, then I slapped you on accident, and then I lost today's game. Everything's going wrong with my life now."

"I said it's okay."

"But, still, in front of all those people..." Kuroko scooted closer to Kise. His face was burning with blush. He felt like kissing her right at the spot, but pulled himself back from doing it. She rested her head on his shoulder. He felt like his head was about to explode from blushing too hard.

"Kise-kun?" she whispered to him. "Remember that one time when we had that beach trip? I was tired and you showed me the sunset on the ocean?" He remembered quite well.

**Flashback:**

_Kuroko was laying on a towel on her bed, still in her one piece swimsuit all wet. She was tired from playing with Kise, Aomine, and Murasakibara in the water. She wanted some peace and relaxation now. No more playing around anymore._

_She heard the door open. She was too tired to see who it was though._

_"Konbanwa, Kurokocchi!" greeted a friendly voice. She should've known._

_"If you're going to splash me with cold water, you're toast," she warned him._

_"I'm not Aominecchi, Kurokocchi!"_

_The co-manager stood up and yawned. "What is it?"_

_"Well..." He paused, blushing. "Have you...ever seen a sunset on the ocean before?"_

_She shook her head. "I've only seen sunsets at the park and at home."_

_"You should see it, Kurokocchi. It's pretty!"_

_"But I'm TIIIIIIREEEED!" she whined._

_"Oh come on!" Kise went to her, gripped onto her hand and dragged the wet girl from her bed. They both went outside and looked at the sunset. They sat on the sand. The sky was orange and purple. The sun halfway from disappearing. The sunlight was reflected on the sparkling blue water. The only noises that was heard was the waves crashing on shore and the seagulls chirping._

_"Wooooooow..." she mouthed in awe. She's never seen anything so beautiful before!_

_"W-what do you think?" Kise asked nervously. Kuroko rested her head on his shoulder, which made him flinch and blush._

_"I've never seen anything like this before, Kise-kun," she answered. "It's beautiful. It's perfect." She fell asleep on his shoulder after saying that. Kise really wanted Kuroko to see the view. She had a lot of stress put into her lately because of the games. He completed his task of relieving his crush. He stroked her hair gently, but then stopped doing it. He sighed in relief that she didn't notice. The moments lasted for only a short time though. "Ahem!" a voice said, clearing his throat. Kise looked around, Kuroko still sound asleep on his shoulder, and saw Akashi._

_"Akashicchi," he said in surprise._

_"Just what are you doing here with our beloved co-manager?" the intimidating captain asked. "We're supposed to be inside."_

_"I just wanted Kurokocchi to see the view here."_

_Akashi sighed. "Bring her back inside and you too. You know the beach is closed now." Kise reluctantly nodded and followed his captain's orders._

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah," he answered.

"This is kind of like it, don't you think?" He nodded in agreement. Kise felt like there was a spark between them. He couldn't hold in his love for her much longer. He just couldn't. He's been holding it since his childhood. He had to let it go. He took a deep breath and said, "Kurokocchi..."

"Yes, Kise-kun?" she automatically replied.

...

Kagami cursed himself for not looking hard enough. He needs to find Kuroko and fast. There was one place he didn't check though. The street basketball court. He felt so stupid for not checking there. He speed-walked there.

...

Kuroko felt like time stopped when Kise kissed her forehead. That was the last thing she expected from her friend! She couldn't help but blush. Her heart was beating very fast in surprise. When he stopped, he whispered to Kuroko, "I actually love you more than a friend." She didn't know how to react to that. She heard that line in Momoi's favorite romantic comedies. Does that mean...

Kise placed his hand on the girl's face. He pressed his lips onto hers. Kuroko felt like her heart stopped. She couldn't believe that this is happening! As they stopped kissing, they both saw a shocked Kagami. They jumped in shock.

"K-K-Kagami-kun!" Kuroko squeaked.

"Just...what the hell were you two doing?" the red-haired man asked. Kagami just couldn't believe what he saw. He felt really jealous of Kise and he wants to hit him. But...not in front of her...

"I-it's not what you think!" Kise stuttered. Kagami wants to protest, but pulled back from doing it.

Kuroko stood up from the bench, approached Kagami, and said, "Let's go." She turned to Kise and said goodbye to him. She left with the red-haired man. The golden-haired basketball player sighed. Thanks to stupid Kagami, his love has to leave. He was wondering, can she accept him as a lover?

...

Kagami now couldn't get rid the sight of Kuroko and Kise kissing. Kuroko didn't tell him everything, she also didn't want to talk about it. Still, that kiss...

"Why did try to find me?" she asked her friend.

"Because everyone was worrying about you disappearing so suddenly," he answered. "I decided to look for you."

"You made an excellent choice, Kagami-kun."

"Well, yeah. You're my friend-"

"Not just that, but you avoided going to Momoi's place."

"What?" He looked confused.

"Trust me, her cooking's deadly." The light-haired girl shivered. "Me and the Generation of Miracles almost died from her cooking back in the day."

"Oh..." Kagami felt a little uncomfortable. He wondered if the team's probably dying right now.

* * *

The team were dying of Momoi's victory meals she cooked for them. _This is just as bad as Coach's cooking... _thought a dying Hyuga.

"Hm, you all must be very tired after the match, huh?" Momoi stated. She absolutely had no clue that her cooking was killing the team.

Riko had an imaginary ghost floating above her head. _"It's okay." my butt! _she thought angerly.

* * *

**I am stopping there. I seriously don't know how I did here. Did I do well? How was it?**

**"Gomenasai" means "I'm sorry".**

**Aaaaah! Kuroko and Kise kissed! XD Eeeeeee! Wanna guess how Kagami feels? **

**Okay. R&R, F&F, tell me if there's a typo or something. I'll see you guys later! ;D**


End file.
